


Sitting on the sidelines eating popcorn.

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Candy is a thirsty hoe, Candy is soul bound to all the skeletons, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Currently only SF Papyrus knows that you are female., Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Except SF Papyrus - Reader - HT Papyrus - HT Sans - and DT Sans, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Not for lack of trying., Others think that you are a guy, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader becomes Underswap Papyrus in a Genocide timeline, Reader is given a nickname because everyone thinks that she's a Papyrus, Reader is so confused, Reader never meets her Sans, Reader-Insert, Skeleton Reader, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tea gets spilled in chapter three, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), You don't know this, until chapter three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: You were on your way to meet your publisher one day when you suddenly ended up as a skeleton being beheaded by a deranged child. To make matters worse you were THEN dragged through a portal into a lab.Now you're here, in a house surrounded by other skeletons. Skeletons who don't understand you while the only human in the house keeps harassing you and you're new best friend. The only thing that can make this worse is for others to be dragged through the portal from similar places to where you were... Well shit.
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Original Character, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Original Character, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 576
Kudos: 657





	1. Chapter 1

She has no idea what is going on, one moment she's on her way to her publisher to get her next book approved and the next she's being beheaded by a tiny child! She has no clue what is going on and would really like someone to explain. The brat doesn't even check to see if she's dead before going off on her merry way which is insulting... In fact it's so insulting that she refuses to let this be the way she dies, she's not giving this brat the satisfaction. Her body seems to still work which is just as odd as the fact that it's made out of bone, this is so strange. Eventually her body is able to drag its way back to her and she sees that the brat sliced right through one of her cervical vertebrates, she feels like this will make fixing it more awkward but she doesn't know how she knows this. She doesn't know how she knows a lot of the things she suddenly knows actually but this is obviously a dream so she just rolls with it. She gently picks up her Skull and places it back on her cervical vertebrae then curls her phalanges around the two half's and thinks of merging them together again, it takes her a while to feel like she's done anything and the whole process makes her extremely dizzy which is why she's unable to do anything but blink when the ground opens up beneath her. 

She falls Coccyx first into a lab of some sort, the floor is cement which really hurts. She supposes that it's supposed to be dark but the flashing lights from the **huge** machine behind her makes it a mote point. She decides to look at what she's wearing and finds herself in an oversized orange hoodie, black cargo shorts and orange and white high top trainers. She pulls her hoodie out to look inside and sees that she's wearing a black tank top over her translucent glowing breasts! That is a surprise but part of her is glad that they are there, dream or not it would be really weird if they were gone. She drops the hoodie and starts patting down her pockets, all she finds is a phone. With nothing else to do she opens it ~~she just knows the password~~ and starts scrolling through and finds all of her stuff labelled in the items section. Suddenly the lights stop flickering which makes her look up... there are four skeletons standing in front of her who look less than pleased, she slowly shuts her phone off and puts it back into her pocket.

"... are ya just gonna sit there or are ya gonna say somethin'" the short one with the red eye lights says making her narrow her eyes at him.  
"ignore him, everyone else does. name's sans. not your sans though, where is he by the way?" the short one with the white eye lights says as he watches her, she's very confused. This is the first person she's meat called sans.  
"はじめまして。あなたはどうして私を起こしてくれるのか知りませんか？" _(I don't know anyone else called Sans though it is nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to know how to wake me up would you?)_ Now they are the ones confused, the tall one that's dressed like her speaks next.  
"could you repeat that with less bell noises?" Bell noises? She repeats herself slower this time and really listens... Oh wow, her words are really coming out like little tinkling bells! What the Fuck?  
"ah fuckin' great, the ashtray 2.0 is a fuckin' mute. the sans better speak or i fuckin' swear..." the red eye lights said which started an argument between the three who have spoken, she huffs in annoyance and instinctively goes into her right pocket. She fishes out a packet of cigarettes and puts one to her teeth before she realises what she's doing, she doesn't smoke but it seems the whoever she is in this dream does.... She has always wondered what it would be like... Fuck it, nothing she does here is going to matter in real life anyway so she might as well. She pats herself down for a lighter then sighs and lets her Skull thunk against the machine behind her, after a moment she she hears the shuffling of clothes next to her and feels a soft warmth near her skull. She cracks an eye socket and finds the tall one who didn't speak sitting next to her lighting her cigarette, He's wearing purple unzipped hoodie with a black tank top under it, black skinny jeans and black high top trainers. Once he's done he lights his... dog treat? To each there own she guesses, she takes the lit cigarette out of her teeth and taps the lit end against his now lit dog treat like one would a Champlain flute which makes him laugh. This draws the attention of everyone else again, yay...

"ok, so you can't speak." Sans says making her raise an eyebrow.  
"私はうまく話すことができます、それはあなたたちの問題です。" _(I can speak just fine, it's you guys that are the problem.)_ She grumbles, he looks confused and slightly annoyed. Her smoking buddy takes pity on him.  
"name's papyrus but i go by rus, sans is sans. the other short stack is sans to but he's goin' by red and the one that dresses like you is papyrus but he's goin' by stretch" Red growls at being a short stack but Rus talks over him.  
"I'm gonna ask you some questions k?" She nods, Sans opens his mouth but Rus talks over him as well.  
"you got any siblings?" she shakes her head which makes Sans and Red look to Stretch in shock, he nods to them also in shock. Rus hooks one of his phalanges under her chin and turns her head back to him with a look that simply said to ignore them.  
"you ever have any siblings?" she shakes her head again, he nods and puts his dog treat out on the floor then he gets up. She copies him, not really wanting to stay down here with the other three who look at her like she's some kind of freak. The corner of Rus' shark like teeth pull up into a smirk, the gold one glinting in the artificial light. ~~She had no idea that they could do that and tries to smile herself, Rus smirks wider at her.~~  
"let me show you around bells. get you introduced to everyone." He waits for her to fall into step with him then he leads her up the steps. He shows her around the whole mansion, pointing out which rooms she aloud in and which she should avoid like the plague. He also tells her the rules.

**No fights in the house.**  
**No going into others rooms without permission.**  
**Everyone chips in for the rent.**  
**At least one person knows where you are if you leave the house.**  
**No using others cars without **permission**.**  
**No fighting over Candy Luvenia's time.**

The last one he says with a rolls of his purple eye lights, she makes a questioning noise and he just tells her that she will see. By the time they make it back into the living room her cigarette has been smoked and a whole bunch of skeleton plus one human woman are sitting around chatting, well the woman is chatting and the rest are listening. Sans spots them and clears his Cervical vertebrates, the woman looks annoyed at being interrupted and Sans looks apologetic.  
"sorry to interrupt you candy but i'd like to introduce a new skeleton, it's a papyrus who never had a sans. we're nicknaming them..." Rus cuts him off  
"bells" followed closely by her saying  
"私の名前はパピルスではありません。" _(My name's not Papyrus.)_ The woman is suddenly clinging to her arm with a bright smile, Rus is tense at her side.  
"Hi! I'm Candy Luvenia! It's _lovely_ to meet you! You sound so cute!" Candy purrs as she clings tighter. She pulls Candy off of her and steps behind Rus to keep her away, Candy coos at her and tries to grab her again. She steps right up to Rus and presses her front to his back, digging her phalanges into the back of his hoodie and hiding her face in his hood. Something about Candy makes her want to stay the fuck away from her. Rus tenses then lets out a growl, she thinks that he's mad at her until she hears him snarling.  
**"leave bells the fuck alone candy. can't you see that they don't want you touchin' them?"**   
"IT'S OK OTHER PAPY! CANDY IS A NICE HUMAN, SHE WON'T HURT YOU." She peeks in the direction of the noise and finds a skeleton the same size as Candy, he's also the smallest skeleton... she must be really tall. He smiles at her with stars in his eyes, literally, his eye lights were stars. It was really cute.  
"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS BUT I AM NICKNAMED BLUEBERRY! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU BELLS!" He was very loud for someone so small.  
"私の名前を教えてあげますが、あなたは私を理解できないので、あまり意味がありません" _(I'd tell you my name but you can't understand me so there isn't much point)_ She makes sure to smile at the end which makes Blue beam. Introductions go faster after that, she meets Papyrus (no nickname), Edgy and Black. ~~All three of them just as loud as Blue~~. Then Sans leads her up to a spare room that is now her own, she keeps one set of phalanges in Rus' hoodie when she realises that he doesn't mind. 

The room is quite big and she tries to complain but they can't understand her so she ends up giving up. Rus leaves with Sans after a quiet warning that she should lock her door if she doesn't want to wake up to Candy crawling into her bed. She locks the door behind them with trembling hands, because she's starting to realise that this isn't a dream. Everything is just a little too real for it to be in her head. She starts to panic and finds herself following her new bodies instincts. ~~Having instincts that weren't hers meant that she was IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BODY!!!!!!~~ She pulls her phone out of her pocket then pulls her laptop out of that... question it later, start typing now. She sits shakily and boots the laptop up she goes to start typing up a new book but finds herself hovering over the file for the first one in the series, she has all this information about her ( _new?_ ) race and it sparks so many ideas in her mind. Her mouse hovers over the icon for an extra second before she clicks it, she needs to make money somehow and her books sold for a lot before. 

She has no idea how long she spends typing, after Candy had stopped by her door in the dead of night like Rus had predicted she had taped her earphones to her skull and turned up the volume until the knocks were drowned out. Her protagonist (Marie, a tall skeleton monster who just wanted to go to university in a different state to her cousins) had just gotten her eye sockets forcibly widened by a group of humans who wanted to see if her eye lights had a taste when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She ripped her headphones off and twisted her skull to face whoever it was. Her shoulders sagged when she saw Rus, the corner of his teeth quirked up.

"it's twelve pm darlin'. blue and papyrus have been knockin' on your door all mornin', real worried when you wouldn't answer. you slept yet?" she raises a bone brow and gestures to her outfit making him chuckle.  
"no offence darlin' but you don't have a change of clothes yet and i'm also wearing what i was yesterday" he right, when she looks him over she finds him in the same outfit. She must make some sort of face because he starts laughing.  
"no need to look like that darlin'. i don't see the need to change before i shower, i'll let you go first if you want? and i'll lend you something to wear." She thinks on it then nods, clicking her laptop shut and sticking it back into her phone ~~it's still really strange that her phone is an interdenominational portal~~ then follows him to the shower. 

It was huge just like everything else in this house seems to be but it's also heavenly as she washes her bones ~~also really weird.~~ When she gets out she finds a pile of folded clothes sitting on the counter next to the mirror, she takes a deep breath and looks in the mirror. She was a skeleton, a full on skeleton minus the glowing breasts sitting on her Sternum. She let her phalanges run along her skull, she looked a lot like Stretch's but at the same time her skull was softer. She was also the shortest of the 'tall' skeletons, proven when she put on Rus' clothes. She had to roll up the pants legs and the sleves of the purple hoodie went over her phalanges. She really needed to get her book done so she could buy herself some clothes.

Finding her way to the kitchen was a nightmare, Yes Rus had given her a tour but one look around this massive place didn't mean that she had it memorised. When she finally got there she found everyone else already sitting down at the table, Candy lightens up when she walks in which makes her practically throw herself into the chair next to Rus. She sees Rus smirk at Candy for some reason before he dismisses her completely which makes her bristles angrily.  
"you look adorable in my clothes bells. i'm tempted to not let you get any of your own" she narrows her eye lights at him.  
"あなたが私のかわいい男の子を止めることができるように。私は少なくとも特別な機会のためにいくつかのドレスが欲しいです。" (Like you can stop my pretty boy. I at least want a few dresses for special occasions.) she huffs making him chuckle. She somehow falls asleep while she waits for lunch to be made and is woken by Rus when Papyrus starts placing plates down, she gives him a sheepish look and drags her phalanges down the front of her skull making him chuckle again. 

Candy quickly snatches the second bottle of honey that appears on the table after the first goes to Stretch and offers it to her. Everyone looks to her while Candy holds it to her like they are expecting something, she has no idea what is going on. Lunch is spaghetti, why would she need honey for spaghetti?  
"I thought that you might like some honey since Stretch likes it so much and you're a version of him" Candy explains with a sweet smile, she looks up at Stretch with confused eye lights. He locks eye lights with her then takes a huge gulp of the honey in his hands, she blinks taken aback. He just DRANK HONEY! Like it was water! What? Rus chuckles drawing her eye lights back to him.  
"never tried drinking a condiment bells?" he takes a long swig of the BBQ sauce in his hands and she blanches making him laugh louder, in the corner of her eyes she sees Black smile into his coffee as he watches Rus. Candy draws her attention again by leaning in closer and shoving the honey into her phalanges.  
" _Try it_ " she purrs making her want to try it less but everyone is looking at her expectantly, even Rus, so she uncaps it and takes a small drag. It's extremely sweet which she seems to like but something about it tastes so wrong that she has to shove the bottle back into Candy's hands and take a few bites out of her spaghetti to get rid of the taste. Everyone but Rus looks shocked by her reaction, Rus' eye lights study her for a moment before he gets up and walks into the kitchen. She's worried that she's offended him somehow until he comes back in with a bottle of maple syrup, he sits back down and places it in front of her and she immediately knows what he wants.  
"番号" (No) she says making him chuckle.  
"you haven't even tried it bells. i promise that if you don't like it i'll drop the whole thing." she watches him with narrowed eye lights then slowly picks up the bottle, uncaps it and takes a small drag... then chugs the whole bottle before she realises what she's doing, she's highly embarrassed and Rus is extremely smug. His eye lights locked onto Candy's eyes, she growls angrily and slams the bottle down. It's looks like it's going to turn into a fight and she has a feeling Candy's won't hold her punches so when Candy draws herself up she flinches hard curls into Rus' side. It's big and obvious with her finding out that she can rattle her bones ~~which she might do for fun later~~ , the reaction of everyone at the table is immediate. Papyrus and Blue are gently removing Candy from the room, Edge and Black are deforming their silverware, Sans, Red and Stretch no longer have eye lights. Rus has his Ulna and Radius around her Rib cage while his phalanges gently pet her skull.  
"i'm takin' bells back to their room" he doesn't wait for them to agree, he just stands and pulls her with him. After shutting and locking her door he pulls her into a hug.  
"you didn't have to do that darlin', i can take a hit but thank you." she huffs and drops the act.  
"私はそれをしなければなりませんでした！その雌犬はあなたをヒットするつもりでした！あなたが私にそれを起こさせたらと思っていると私は侮辱されます！" ( _I did have to do that! That bitch was going to HIT you! I'm insulted that you think I would just let that happen)_ he laughs.  
"i don't know what you're sayin' but i think you might be tellin' me off. don't worry bout me darlin', she's always like this" she scowls.  
"それは虐待です！彼女がもう一度試みるなら、私は彼女の内臓をあげます。" _(That's abuse! If she tries again I'll gut her.)_   
"and that sounds like a threat. i'd ask you not to do that since she's soul bound to my brother and all." He shrugs his shoulder like it's no big deal but the look in his eye lights as he flops onto her bed tells her exactly how much he hates it, so she does what she does best. She takes off his hoodie and creates a backrest with her pillows then sits on her bed next to him and pulls her laptop out of her phone. He watches her questionably as she boot it up and gets the re-written chapters up, when she's done she pats the space next to her. He seems to know what she wants because he sits up and scoots next to her, she scrolls to the top then passes the laptop to him.

At first he looks like he's only reading it to please her but then he gets that look in his eye lights that makes her smile, the look of someone completely absorbed in the world that is painting it's self through the writers words. He looks so upset when he reaches the end of what she's done that she can't help but giggle, he looks betrayed as she takes the laptop back until she scoots closer and starts typing. She's memorised all of her currently written books so editing them without checking is easy.

Minutes or hours later ~~she's in the zone and really can't tell~~ someone knocks on her door, she stops typing and Rus sighs. She nudges him in the side and he sighs.  
"who's there?"  
"adore" it sounds like Sans, Rus growls a little but she can see the smile threatening to pop up on her face.  
"adore who?"   
"adore is between you and me so please open up!" She can't help but giggle, the corner of Rus' eye sockets crinkle. She goes to get up but yawns instead, Rus' whole face softens.  
"go to sleep darlin'. i'll talk to classic." She wants to fight but now that she's not focusing on typing she can feel sleep tugging at her, she sighs and shuts her laptop then puts it back into her phone. She's out as soon as her skull hits the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes to find herself starving, it's like her non-existent stomach is eating it's self. She pushes herself up and almost cries when she finds out that she's still a skeleton but she pushes the feeling down. She can't panic now, food first. She puts Rus' hoodie back on then unlocks her door and makes her way to the kitchen, in the night this place looks more like a haunted house (haha).

Finally finding the kitchen she opens the fridge looking for something to eat and finds her plate of spaghetti with a note on it.

**'DEAR BELLS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE SAVED YOU THE PLATE OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI FOR YOUR CONSUMPTION AT A LATER DATE. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE NOT STILL SCARED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT LUNCH, IF YOU ARE THEN YOU MAY COME TO ME FOR PROTECTION! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY MY WONDERFUL CREATION!**

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS!'**

She can't help but melt a little at the note, this guy sounded like a giant puppy. She carefully folds it and places it into her phone then takes out the plate... only to almost drop it when she turns and finds Sans standing behind her, he puts his hands up in a calming gesture.

"sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you out of your skin" she tilts her head as she slowly closes the door, he looks surprised at her lack of reaction.  
"not one for jokes then? nothing tickle your funny bone?" She tilts her head further.  
"あなたが何をしているのか分かりません。" _(I have no idea what you're going on about)_ She says as she sits at the kitchen island, he does the same on the opposite side with a sigh.  
"ok look, candy is really upset that she scared you at lunch kid. **really** upset and i hate seeing her upset...." he pinches his nasal bone and sighs, he looks really stressed. She puts her fork down and gives him her full attention.  
"just... could you let her apologise? i promise that she didn't mean to scare you, she's really great as well and i'm sure you would get along great." he looks so eager that she feels really bad, she's never going to be friends with Candy though. She's been in abusive relationships before and she refuses to do it again. She smiles gently as she leans forward and pets his phalanges with her own.  
"申し訳ありませんが、そうなるとは思いません。そんなにストレスがかからないように、彼女の邪魔にならないようにします。" _(I'm sorry but I don't think that is going to happen. I'll try to keep out of her way so you don't have to stress so much.)_ he smiles before pulling back.  
"thanks kid, i'll let you eat in peace. bone appetit!" she blinks up at him making him snort  
"night kid"  
"おやすみさん。" _(Goodnight Sans.)_ he then teleport's away making her drop her fork. What?!? He can TELEPORT!!!.... Can **she** teleport? That would be SOOOOO cool.

She eats her spaghetti ~~It's the best thing she's ever tasted, Papyrus is a culinary artiest~~. Then makes her way back up to her room. She’s awake so she may as well get some more writing done, the faster she get's the first book out the faster she gets paid. Along the hallway to her room she hears Candy snapping at someone, her tone has a **lot** of bite to it. It makes her worried so she makes her way over to it.  
"...you're such an unlovable freak, you should be happy that I'm even paying attention to you!" Candy snarls, she feels her soul freeze when she hears the reply.  
"so you've said time and time again and yet, here i sit. unhappy with you bugging me" Rus snarls back at Candy, she picks up the pace and shoves the door the rest of the way open. Both Candy and Rus snap their attention to her then tense, Candy suddenly looks extremely upset.  
"Bells! I'm so happy to see you! Rus was being really mean to me and I just need someone to make me feels better" Candy cries out as she tries to throw herself into her ribs, she quickly sidesteps and watches her crash into the door on the opposite side of the hall then quickly darts into Rus' room and locks his door as she hears Black's loud voice. She turns to look at Rus who's eye lights have gone out. She takes a tentative step forward.  
"ルース？大丈夫ですか？彼女を突き刺して欲しい？あなたが望むなら私はできます。" _(Rus? Are you OK? Do you want me to stab her? I can if you want.)_ His eye lights come back and he seems to sag a little which makes her really sad, he looks so tired. She takes a few more steps then opens her arms, his eye lights get a little wobbly then he falls into her. Crushing her into his chest and putting his skull on top of hers, he flinches when Black's voice gets louder so she [sings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfgEM4TmT38) to distract him. 

He settles but keeps her close, it's then she spots it. It makes her freeze in it's perfection. There on a large canvas is a half done painting of a female skeleton with their back turned, their skull is half turned showing her chipped and cracked empty eye socket. They are wearing a tattered orange dress and black heels while holding a fire axe in their left hand. In front of them is a half destroyed street and in the distance are the twisted shapes of infected monsters. This is the cover art she's always wanted! She had never been happy with the other one but it was the best she was going to get so she settled, but this! She had to have this!

"これは素晴らしいルースです！これは私の本からですか？大好きです！カバーアートになれますか！お願いします？" _(This is AMAZING Rus! Is this from my book? I love it! Can it be the cover art! Please?)_ He looks a little confused and she remembers that he can't understand her, she points at the painting and makes a soul shape with her phalanges. A purple hue travels over his zygomatic bones as he scratches the back of his skull with his phalanges.  
"heh, i'm glad you like it darlin'. it was inspired by that book you're writing. it's not done yet." she makes a typing motion then points at the cover of one of the books lying around then points at his painting, it takes him a couple seconds but she sees the way his eye lights widen in recognition.  
"you... want it to be the cover art?" He asks and she nods excitedly  
"はい！" _(Yes!)_ He looks unsure so she hugs him tighter and gives him a pleading look, he huffs but looks really pleased with himself.  
"fine darlin'" she smiles and breaks the hug, she walks over to his desk and plops down. She then takes out her laptop and boots it up, he laughs.  
"right now?" she looks at him and nods, in response he picks up his paint brush and smiles at her. They both take off their hoodies and get to work.

It doesn't take long for the noise outside to reach defining levels, honestly! Do they not care about the neighbours? Rus looks steadily more upset as it goes on so she puts her chair next to him, puts her laptop on her lap then makes him bend down so that she can tape her headphones to his head. He smiles at her then turns back to his canvas. Now that he can't hear the noise she can be steadily annoyed about everything, who does this cow think she is! How dare she say that to Rus! She blinks as she finishes writing the viscous murder of a slutty blond... well at least she feels better. Someone starts banging on Rus' door reigniting her anger, Rus doesn't notice due to the headphones. She gets up and puts her laptop onto her chair then puts on Rus' hoodie and storms her way to his door, she angrily zips her hoodie up then unlocks and yanks the door open.

"何？" _(What?)_ She growls right in Edge's face, he may tower over her but she not backing down. He narrows his eye lights at her tone.  
"STEP ASIDE BELLS! RUS HAS UPSET MY DATEMATE AND HE MUST ANSWER FOR IT!" He snarls, he steps forward like he expects her to move. Fuck that, no way is she letting that smug bitch get away with this! She plants her feet and tilts her head up in challenge  
"やめろ！私はあなたを彼の近くにさせません！家族のあそこの売春婦の話を聞きたいのなら、大丈夫ですが、私はこれを立たせて、ファック・アップ・プリンセスをバックアップするつもりです！" _(Fuck no! I'm not letting you near him! If you want to listen to that whore over your family then fine but don't you dare think that I'm going to let this stand now back the fuck up princess!)_ She pokes his Sternum with every other word while snarling right in his face, he and everyone behind him seems surprised. After a moment his eye lights go out and he lean down so that their skulls are closer.  
"YOU DARE DEFY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!" He snarls, she steps forward to that their chests are inches from touching.  
"はい、あえて！あなたとあなたの売春婦をファック！ルスは今あなたのたわごとを必要としないので、私の顔から出てください！" _(Yes I dare! Fuck you and your whore! Rus doesn't need either of your shit right now so get out of my face!)_ both of them are breathing heavily and glaring at each other, neither willing to back down. Candy looks like she's having the time of her life which only makes her angrier... but she can't let Candy win as much as she wants to yell and scream. Edge is being manipulated into being the villain and she can't let that stand so she takes a deep breath and lets the anger go.

"私...エッジに怒鳴ってごめんなさい私はキャンディが何をしたのかちょうど怒っていました。怒らないでください" _(I... I'm sorry for yelling at you Edge. I was just angry about what Candy did. Please don't be mad.)_ He looks confused at her sudden submissiveness until Rus speaks up from behind her.  
"their sorry for yelling. they were just upset that you were yelling at them" It's not a perfect translation but it's close enough so she nods, Edge loses some of his fight as well.  
"GOOD! I CAN SEE THAT YOU'VE SEEN THE ERROR OF YOUR WAY SO I HAVE CHOSEN TO FORGIVE YOU! DO NOT LET THIS BECOME A HABIT BELLS!" She nods again and sticks her hand out for a handshake, he smirks and takes it. Blue is more focused on Rus.  
"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND BELLS? HOW DID YOU LEARN HER FONT SO FAST? CAN YOU TEACH ME?" The stars in his eye sockets are the size of his eye sockets, Rus blinks. Clearly taken aback by the small bubbly skeleton suddenly beaming at him, Papyrus bounds up as well.  
"I TOO, WOULD LIKE TO LEARN THE FONT OF BELLS! I WISH TO KNOW HOW MUCH BELLS LIKED MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!" She turns to him and smiles.  
"よかった！傑作！" _(It was great! A masterpiece!)_ Everyone looks to Rus who scratches the back of his skull.  
"she said she liked it." She laughs and raises her phalanges, he quirks the top of one of his eye sockets.  
"really liked it." she raises the phalanges higher, he looks amused.  
"she says that it was the best thing she's ever tasted and she would happily eat it for every meal" she gives him a thumb phalanges up which makes him laugh. Papyrus gets starry eyed at her answer while Red huffs out a laugh  
"so ya don't understand em'" Rus smirks as he places his skull on top of hers  
"i'm learnin' to read their intent short stack" Red scowls  
"i ain't a short stack ya bastard!" he growls but it's more playful, Rus smirks and she huffs. Candy looks pissed that less people are paying attention to her.  
"What are you guys doing! Do you not remember what he did?!?" Candy cries out making them harden again. This won't do. She walks up to Candy while Rus keeps his hold on her and places her phalanges against her forehead.  
"私はあなたを台無しにするために私の力ですべてをするつもりです。" _(I'm going to do everything in my power to ruin you.)_ She says gently as she checks Candy's temperature, Candy looks at her with wide eyes.   
"uh, what are you doing bells?" Sans asks, she turns to him and steps away from Candy.  
"いくつかの病気は幻覚とめまいを引き起こすので、私は彼女の体温をとるふりをしています。私は、人間について私が間違っていることを証明するのに十分な知識を持っていない君たちにお金をかけている。" _(I'm pretending to take her temperature because some illnesses cause hallucinations and dizziness. I'm banking on you guys not knowing enough about humans to prove me wrong.)_ She says truthfully.  
"she's checking to see if she's ill, some human illnesses make humans see things and fall over" Rus says questioningly and she nods. Papyrus and Blue look extremely worried, the worry travels onto everyone but Black's face when Stretch nods for some reason. Suddenly Candy is being swept away by slightly panicking skeletons, she feels slightly bad but she doesn't believe that they would take her side if she told them the truth. She's not sure Rus would translate it either.

She, Rus and Black are the only ones left in the hall. Rus and Black have a stare off for a full minute then Rus sighs and drags her into his room before letting her go, Black follows and locks the door behind him. She's a little on edge but that is quickly eased when Black sits Rus on his bed and asks in a commanding voice.  
"WHAT DID THE HARLOT SAY TO YOU THIS TIME?" She blinks shocked  
"彼女は魂が黒に縛られていると言ったと思いましたか？" _(I thought you said that she was soul bound to Black?)_ Rus sighs and flops backwards.  
"...your asking about my brothers bond to candy right?" she nods, Black is the one who answers her.  
"I LET MY GUARD DOWN WITH HOW LAX THIS UNIVERSE IS AND ALLOWED MYSELF TO BE MANIPULATED. I AM ASHAMED TO SAY THAT I TRUSTED CLASSIC TO KEEP MYSELF AND MY BROTHER SAFE. A MISTAKE I **WILL NOT** MAKE AGAIN." It takes her a second to work through what he's said but then she's covering her teeth and going to pull him into a hug, she stops herself just before she does. Letting him choose what he wants to do, his eye lights flicker over to Rus who gives him a nod then he clenches his fists and steps forward. She sweeps him into a hug. He freezes and his eye lights go wide before he slowly melts into it. They stay like that for a while then Black steps back, she lets him go. Rus stands when Black looks at him.  
"me and my bro need to have a chat darlin' do you mind putting the headphones on?" She nods and sits back in his desk chair with her laptop on her lap, she shoulders off his hoodie and smiles up at him when he tapes the headphones onto her skull. She spins so that they can see her screen then she types.

  
**Rus' POV**

He feels a small flicker of warmth at seeing Bells happily typing up her masterpiece, she's just too cute, then he turns to his brother.  
"BELLS IS FEMALE." Sans says in a dead tone making him internally wince, he knows that he should have said something to his brother but he was enjoying being the only one to know.  
"yes" Sans watches him in that calculating way that he hates  
"...THAT'S WHY YOU GAVE HER THE MAPLE SYRUP. SHE'S A FEMALE VERSION OF STRETCH SO EVERYTHING ABOUT HER IS THE SAME BUT SLIGHTLY OFF?" He picks up his discarded paintbrush and dips it into his cup of dirty water.  
"got it in one bro, don't even know why you're asking." He says as he uses his magic to get rid of the access water on the brush.  
"DOES ANYONE ELSE KNOW?" He snorts as he dips the brush into the paint  
"no, she doesn't know that they don't either so don't bring it up. I don't want to upset her" it's Sans' turn to snort.  
"IT'S OBVIOUS IF ONE DOESN'T DISMISS THE IDEA OF A FEMALE SKELETON RIGHT AWAY, SHE EVEN LOOKS SOFTER THAN STRETCH" He hums in agreement  
"...WHAT DID CANDY SAY TO YOU THAT UPSET BELLS SO MUCH THAT SHE CHALLENGED THE EDGELORD OF ALL SKELETONS?" He doesn't answer until he has to wash his brush again.  
"she called me an unlovable freak. she probably would have said more but bells burst into the room before she had the chance" Sans' snarls angrily  
"don't worry bro, bells tricked her into running full speed into your door then hugged me so i'm good" Sans' snarl cuts off and a look of understanding crosses his skull.  
"SO THAT'S HOW IT HAPPENED! I HAD WONDERED." Sans' eye lights look Bells over.  
"SHE'S A SNEAKY ONE ISN'T SHE?" He can't help but smirk as his eye lights meet Sans'  
"she's not scared of candy" he watches as Sans' eye lights widen before he bursts out into surprising laughter.  
"SNEAKY INDEED, IS THAT WHY YOU ARE PAINTING HER?" He feels the magic colouring his Zygomatic bones as his eye lights snap back to the painting.  
"no... she's writing a book and it's really good... i was inspired..." He feels Sans soften behind him  
"I'M GLAD, YOU HAVEN'T PAINTED SINCE I WAS SOUL BOND... I HAVE GOTTEN BLUE TO REALISE THAT WHAT CANDY IS DOING IS WRONG AND I HAVE STARTED TO DROP HINTS TO EDGE, BLUE HAS AGREED TO TAKE IT UP WITH CREAMPUFF. ONCE WE SHOW THE REST OF THEM WE CAN DO THE SOUL BOND BREAK. WE WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER FOR LONG PAPYRUS, I PROMISE." He sighs in relief and sends Sans a genuine smile before he nods to Bells.  
"i know how much you like to read sans and it really is good" Sans gives him a genuine smile back  
"YOU ARE CORRECT PAPYRUS!" Sans says then walks over and taps Bells on the shoulder making her jump, she releases a little chime in shock that makes him smile a little bigger.  
"PAPYRUS HAS TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE WRITING A BOOK AND AS A CONNOISSEUR OF THE WRITTEN WORD I HAVE VOLUNTEERED TO READ WHAT YOU HAVE SO FAR SO THAT I MAY HELP YOU IMPROVE IN YOUR CHOSEN FIELD. YOU ARE WELCOME" Bells smiles brightly and pulls Sans over to his bed so that they both can sit down then she gives Sans her laptop. He feels the strange warmth grow as he watches Bells interact with his brother but then shoves it down and turns back to his painting, it's the first time he's painted in over a year and he needs to make it perfect. It's going to be on the cover of a best seller after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Her first month in the skeleton house hold is spent with Rus, Black and surprisingly Blue and Stretch. It turns out that Blue is going to the same collage as Black though they are studying different majors (Law for Black and phycology for Blue) and Stretch was midway through writing a book of his own, a phycological horror about a alcoholic detective trying to save his missing brother from the clutches of a cult of serial killers. They could often be found hold up in Rus' room typing side by side on Rus' bed while Rus paints and Black and Blue do their collage work at Rus' desk. Rus has also completed his painting for her book and has been dragged into making one for Stretch as well, she says dragged but everyone could see his little smile as Stretch begged. It looks just as amazing as her's if she does say so herself.

In the center is a skeleton wearing a long black overcoat though you can see hints of an burn orange turtleneck underneath, hanging out of the left coat pocket is a police detective badge. In one of his glove covered hands he holds a picture of dirty skeleton chained to a wall and in the other is a half bottle of whisky, the glass cracking around the neck like it was being griped to hard. All illuminated by the lit cigaret being crushed in the skeleton's teeth. Stretch was just in love with it as she was with her's which she could tell was bringing up Rus' self esteem. 

Of course, where there are ups there must be downs. Candy takes her forehead touch to mean that she can grab her whenever she likes. Her new friends take great offense to this but Rus is the only one who can actually help as the others are bound to Candy, she finds herself standing in between them more often than not especially when she learns that Rus only has one HP. She's not about to lose her best friend because this bitch hits a little harder than normal! She is so ready to throw hands that she's actually shocked, she's never been one to resort to violence before but **this girl!**

... So it's been a mixed month all in all but it's over! And so is her first book!... Again, but no one else knows that. She's sitting in her room in Stretch's borrowed hoody and Rus' borrowed jeans smiling like a loon as she adds the final full stop. Her door is opened by an equally giddy Stretch.  
"i am **done!!!!!** " he says as he strides over with his laptop.  
" **私も！！！！** スワップ？" _( **Me too!!!!** Swap?)_ He tilts his head, slightly confused until she makes grabby hands at his laptop while pushing her's towards him.  
"oh! you want to swap. i guess you're done to then" she nods making him smile, he holds out his fist and she immediately bumps it with her own. They make the trade and sit on her bed to read, they don't take breaks either because they are super immersed. In fact she doesn't even realized that she's spent hours sitting here until she reaches the end and lets out an unholy screech.  
"何？ **何？** なぜ私にこれをするのですか！残りはどこですか？これで終わりではありません！ストレッチ！もっとあると教えてください！お願いします！" _(What? **WHAT?** Why would you do this to me! Where is the rest? This can't be the end! Stretch! Tell me that there is more! Please!)_ She clutches his Humerus in desperation, to be fair though, he looks just as distressed at her ending.  
"what the fuck is this shit?!? why the hell would you do this to me! you're planning a squeal right? **right!** " Blue pops his head in and looks at them both disapprovingly.  
"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH YELLING ABOUT! IT'S TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING FOR ANGEL'S SAKE!" They both look a little sheepish  
"sorry bro, we were reading each others books and got a little carried away" Stretch scratches the back of his skull with his phalanges  
"...BUT YOU BOTH SAID THAT YOU WOULD ONLY READ EACH OTHERS BOOKS IF YOU FINISHED THEM" Blue adds a little causally, she nods and smiles. Blue's eyes explode into starts and both her and Stretch only have seconds to move their laptops before the smaller skeleton launches himself at them.  
"YOU DID IT! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BOTH! MWEH HEH HEH!" He cuddles them close though he makes sure that his head is on Stretch's sternum and not her's. Suddenly there is a loud bang of a door being slammed open followed by storming footsteps, Edge growls as he appears in the doorway.  
"WHAT IS THIS INFERNAL RACKET! I DEMAND ANSWERS!" He roars, waking everyone else up as well. If the slamming of doors is any indication. Blue the brave soul is completely unaffected.  
"YOU ARE AWAKE EDGE, EXCELLENT! COME JOIN ME IN CONGRATULATING BELLS AND PAPPY! THEY HAVE BOTH COMPLETED THE BOOKS THEY WERE WRITING!" Edge opens his mouth to shout at Blue some more but then snaps it shut again. He turns to them and raises the top of his eye socket.  
"... YOU HAVE FINALLY DONE IT? GOOD. I WILL BE DOWNSTAIRS FOR YOUR PUBLIC READING." He turns on his heel and walks away. She blinks at the empty doorway as Blue yells in excitement and runs out of the room to get the 'ULTIMATE SLEEPOVER SNACKS'  
"... did you know anything about this public reading?" Stretch asks her, she shakes her head and sighs. Suddenly the lights start flickering.  
"oh thank god" Stretch mutters then puts his laptop into his phone and teleports away. 

She's even more confused now but follows his lead and puts her laptop away. She's half way down the stairs when she hears Candy scream, she may hate the girl but she won't just stand by and let her die. She runs dow the stairs and skids around the corner then she freezes, in the living room there are two new skeletons. All thoughts of Candy are drowned out by her magic screaming at her to feed them something, anything. She barely even registers what they look like before she's bolting out of the room and into the kitchen, she takes off her jacket, opens the fridge then sweeps all of the food into the jacket like its a potato bag. Once she's done she runs back into the living room and puts it down in front of them, she doesn't see the axe but she does see her arm thunk onto the table next to the jacket. She blinks as noise starts crashing around her but she's still being pulled by her magic and is having a hard time hearing anything over it. She picks up her arm by the humerus then puts it back on her pectoral girdle, she makes a frustrated noise when it doesn't immediately attach and looks for someone to help her. ~~She has the split second memory of a skeleton smaller than her helping her this way before~~. The only one paying attention to her is the new Papyrus so she steps forward and holds out her arm. He blinks his shrunken eye sockets then slowly takes her arm, she wraps her phalanges around his gloved scaphoid bone and guides him to the right position then she wraps her phalanges around her pectoral girdle and humerus. She closes her eye sockets and focuses on reconnecting herself like she did last time, it leaves her feeling just as dizzy but the new Papyrus keeps his hold on her so she doesn't fall. She smiles brightly at him and pulls her discarded jacket bag closer revealing its contents, he lets her go and comically slaps his phalanges against his face.

"WOWE SANS! LOOK AT WHAT THE FEMALE ME BROUGHT US!" The new Sans turns towards his brother with a scowl on his face until he spots her jacket, he freezes and his single eye light grows so big that it takes up his whole eye socket. He then clenches his axe.  
"Don't... take it.... from Paps.... I'm the one.... who hurt you..." he says morsley  
"BUT BROTHER! FEMALE ME ISN'T HURT AT ALL! LOOK!" New Papyrus curls his phalanges around her humerus and gives her a light tug to show that her arm is attached, everyone looks shocked and horrified.  
"d...darlin'? what?" Rus whispers as he pushes past everyone to get to her. She smiles gently at him.  
"元気です。先月斬首した時と同じように直した。何も心配する必要はありません。" _(I'm fine Rus. I fixed it just like I did when I was beheaded last month. Nothing to worry about ok.)_ he freezes and the look on his skull turns distraught.  
 **"someone beheaded you!?!?"** she almost sighs, of course that is what he wants to focus on. She uses the arm not being held by new Papyrus to pull him into a hug, he clings to her.  
"ルースに会う前だった。私は安全です、あなたは安全です。誰もが安全です。はい？" _(It was before we meet Rus. I'm safe, you're safe. Everyone is safe. Okay?)_ He nods into her cervical vertebrae as she pets his skull. She turns to see the new Papyrus and Sans hovering over the food, she can tell that they aren't sure if they are allowed to eat it. She moves her arm a bit to get their attention, their skulls snap to her.  
"パピルスがすべての柔らかい食物を手に入れることを確認してください。私は彼の歯を傷つけたくありません。" _(It's all for you guys, just make sure that Papyrus gets all of the soft foods. I don't want to hurt his teeth.)_ new Sans blinks his eye sockets slowly  
"You.... mean.... that?" she nods even as she's left reeling because he understood her perfectly, she could feel it. New Papyrus gives her a huge broken smile before both brothers dive in, Candy makes a discussed noise and she turns and snarls at her making her flinch.

"I can't believe you lead me on like that Bells! How dare you! I thought we had something special but.... why would you lie about your gender like that?" She blinks in confusion as half the skeletons look at her chest and freeze, Rus holds her tighter.... Oh.... they thought that she was a man.... why does that hurt so much? Candy smirks for half a second.  
"Where... where you planning to seduce my soulmates? Why would you do that? I thought that we were friends Bells!" Candy breaks down into sobs. It feels like she's being stabbed strait in the souls as Sans, Edge, Red and Papyrus start looking at her suspiciously.   
"...What’s the.... hardest part of.... a vegetable.... to.... eat?" New Sans asks suddenly making her turn, his eye light meets her's.  
"The..... wheelchair....." she blinks as New Papyrus covers his face in shame then she gets it, she starts chuckling wetly making his smile grow.  
"Humans are.... like potatoes....They.... may look..... different, but they... all taste.... the same with.... a little ketchup." She covers her teeth as her pectoral girdle shakes, New Papyrus makes a pained sound.  
"What’s the.... definition of.... trust?" New Sans ask her.  
"知りません。信頼の定義は何ですか？" _(I don't know. What’s the definition of trust?)_ she manages to get out through her giggles. New Sans' smile is so wide that it takes up most of his skull.  
"Two cannibals..... giving each.... other blowjobs...." That seems to be New Papyrus' limit as he shoots up scandalized.  
"SANS! THAT WAS VULGER! THERE IS A WOMAN PRESENT! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" And that's her limit, she bursts into uncontrollable laughter and has to be held up by Rus who is snickering into the back of her skull. Candy and her screeching are ignored. Once she's calmed down she looks at New Sans again.  
"その穴は痛そうに見えますが、必要に応じてカバーしてみます。それが多くの効果をもたらすかどうかはわかりませんが、少なくとも、何かが落ち込むのを防ぎます。" _(That hole looks painful, I can try and cover it if you want. I don't know if it will do much but at the very least it will stop stuff from falling in.)_ He gives her another slow blink then nods. She feels a pull on her magic and slowly lets it take the shape it desires, it becomes a green bone. She sits next to new Sans and starts pulling at it, he watches her for a moment then goes back to eating. 

By the time she's shaped it into what she wants Candy, Sans, Papyrus, Edge and Red have gone somewhere and Rus, Stretch, Black and Blue have fallen asleep. She gently tugs on New Sans' hoody sleeve, he turns to her and she holds up the green skull piece. He stares at it for a moment before he nods, she gently slips is into place and traces the outline with her phalanges. The green magic ripples along his skull then disappears leaving behind no hint that it was ever there in the first place. New Papyrus gasps happily as New Sans runs shaky phalanges over his now whole skull.... the world starts spinning and she suddenly realizes that she may have used to much magic, she blacks out before she even hits the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voting Time!!!!  
> Pick Two of the following soul types for a mystery prize:
> 
> Red (Determination)  
> Cyan (Patience)  
> Orange (Bravery)  
> Purple (Perseverance)  
> Yellow (Justice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add the vote last chapter so you're getting this one eairly so that I can have your input.  
> This is not for you, you are a Kindness soul XD

It's fuzzy at first, the way the world returns to her. Soft brushes of unidentifiable magic and the even softer buzzing of noise. The buzzing grows steadily and she tries to take stock, it feels like she's fallen apart. Limbs there but not, heavy but accessible. What had she been doing?... Had she been poisoned again?.... When had she ever been poisoned? The noise grows into faint words, to faint to make out but there all the same. What are they saying? Who is saying it?

She focuses on the voices and they grow a little clearer.

".....know what...... just fell....... ok?..... please be..... don't...."

She scrunches her nasal bones in irritation, that sounds like new Sans. Why is he so upset?

"....WE DIDN'T..... HELPING...... WHY WOULD..... WOULD NEVER!.... NOT THE.... "

And that was new Papyrus. What was happening? She pushes more energy into focusing, more magic into waking up.... It hurts a little, like the pain one gets when they run a mile with no training the night before but she does it. The light is too bright and she has to cover her eye sockets.

"back off classic! i saw them with her, they wouldn't attack her again!" Rus growls  
"you can't know that! he already chopped her arm off, who's to say that she didn't startle him!" Sans growls back. She forces her hand away and blinks her eye sockets open then widens them in horror. In front of her the new brothers are forced into a corner by large glowing blue bones, new Sans stands protectively in front of new Papyrus who is crying. Rus is getting in Sans' face while the rest of them stand behind a smirking Candy though Black, Blue and Stretch don't look like they want to be there.  
"i can know that because when you fucked off on the word of your whore i stayed behind! i watched her crafting the skull piece that fixed the whole in his head! he wouldn't hurt her after that!" Rus snarls. She sees Candy make an offended gasp and Sans' eye lights go out. She also sees Rus brace for impact and decides to do something potentially stupid. She pushes herself up on shaky legs and rushes towards the new brothers.

"どうした？なぜあなたは閉じ込められているのですか？怪我していますか？泣かないで！" _(What happened? Why are you being locked away? Are you hurt? Please don't cry!)_ she cries out drawing everyone attention. New Sans' eye light comes back as he sees her while new Papyrus lets out a joyful cry, Rus actually shoves Candy into Sans with enough force to knock them both over as he sweeps her into a hug.  
"oh thank god! bells! never do that to me again!" Rus says as he holds her close. She hugs him back but keeps her eyes on the blue bones. He notices and lets out a little growl.  
"one of Candy's lot put them up, didn't see which. _to keep you safe they said._ " The noise she lets out sounds more offended than she ever knew was possible.  
"ばかげている！それらを解放するように彼に言ってください！" _(That's so stupid! Tell him to let them out!)_   
"bells says that you're stupid to think that and to let them go" Rus parrots, new Sans tilts his head to the side a little as he studies them both. Red snorts.  
"ya, sure. don't believe that for a second mutt" Sans shares his disbelieving look, fine. If they didn't want to believe her words then she would just have to use her actions. She pulls herself out of Rus' arms and stalks over making them look a little weary, once she's in front of them she turns to look at Rus and the new brothers.  
"どれ？" _(Which one?)_ She growls, new Sans slowly starts smiling. The red glow of his eye light mixing with the soft glow of the blue bone makes him look truly demonic.  
" **小さい...私。ブルーのパーカー...ピンク...スリッパ。キス…人間…お尻みたいな…スポーツ。** " _(The smaller... me. Blue hoodie... pink... slippers. Kisses... the humans... ass like it's a... sport.)_

Everyone blinks at the low gong sound that comes out of his teeth, it takes her a second to register his word but when she does she turns and grabs Sans by the back of his hoodie then carries him over. His eye lights go out again and he summons a bone into his hand but she ignores him. She drops him right in front of one of the blue bones then crouches so that she's face to face with him. She points to the bone then draws her phalanges across her cervical vertebrae. She assumes he understood her this time because his eye lights came back and he started sweating magic... she didn't know they could do that, how interesting.  
"heh... i don't think that's the best thing right now bells..." she narrows her eye lights at him which makes him sweat more.  
"why's... that little.... me?.... scared of.... looking at what.... you become?" Sans' eye lights snap to new Sans who is also crouching... Oh wow, she's just noticing that he's almost the same size as her. Making him the largest Sans by far.  
"No." Sans snarls  
"その後、クソ骨のろくでなしをドロップ！次回はあなたの顔を押し込みます。" _(Then drop the fucking bones asshole! Next time I'll by shoving your face into it.)_ She snarls angrily, new Papyrus gasps.  
"LADY BELLS! WOMAN SHOULD NOT SAY SUCH WORDS! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE UPSET WITH OUR WRONGFUL IMPRISONMENT AS WE ARE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD LOWER YOURSELF TO SAYING SUCH THINGS!" She dips her head a little in shame.  
"すみません、木星。次回はもっと上手くやります。約束します。" _(Sorry Jupiter. I'll do better next time. I promise.)_ He gasps again and gets as close as he can without making new Sans touch the blue bones  
"JUPITER?" She scratches the back of her skull sheepishly  
"ええと...頭の中で新しいパピルスと呼んでいますが、それは少し長いです。木星は私たちの太陽系で最大の惑星で、本当に美しいです。" _(Yeah... I've been calling you new papyrus in my head but that's a little long.[Jupiter](https://www.intelligentliving.co/mind-bending-photos-of-jupiter/) is the largest planet in our solar system and is really beautiful.)_ new Papyrus smiles brightly at her and start crying, she makes a distressed noise and pushes in as close as she can get.  
"DID YOU HEAR LADY BELLS SANS! SHE THINKS THAT I'M BEAUTIFUL! AND SHE HAS GIVEN ME THE NAME OF A PLANET!" He cries out happily, new Sans smiles up at him like he's the world.  
"heh... sure did.... bro. a cool.... name for a.... cool dude."  
"NYE HE HE! LADY BELLS! I ACCEPT THE NAME YOU HAVE GIVEN ME AND WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU TO GIVE MY NOT AS COOL AS ME BUT STILL VERY COOL BROTHER SANS A NEW NAME AS WELL!" He says happily, she smiles.  
"火星はどうですか？彼の目の光の色は、私が見たいくつかの写真を思い出させます。どちらもとてもきれいです。" _(What about Mars? The colours of his eye light remind me of some[pictures ](https://www.simplemost.com/first-clear-image-from-insight-nasas-mars-lander/)I've seen. Both are very pretty.)_ new Sans tilts his head as Jupiter claps his hands happily.  
"Mars..." he says like he's testing it then he slowly grins  
"I like.... Mars..." She smiles at him then turns to Sans with a pointed look. he looks resined then snaps his fingers, the blue bones disappear. Jupiter immediately scoops her into a hug with a bright laugh.

"There are rules though" Sans adds when Jupiter puts her down, Mars and Jupiter nod as Rus drags her back into his arms.  
"one. no fights in the house." They both nod again.  
"two. no going into others rooms without permission." another nod.  
"three. fighting over Candy Luvenia's time." Mars snorts but they both nod again, Candy makes an offended noise.  
"and four. no leaving the house." Mars and Jupiter start to nod with strained looks on their skulls.  
"番号！あなたは彼らを囚人のようにここに置いているのではありません！彼らは私たちの残りのように出かけるに値する！私はあなたにこれをさせません！" _(NO! You are not keeping them here like prisoners! They deserve to go out like the rest of us! I won't let you do this!)_ She yells angrily. Suddenly she's frozen, it feels like a vice is around her soul. Getting tighter and tighter. She's yanked out of Rus' arms and forced to kneel in front of Sans. He grabs her mandible and forces her to look him in the eye lights, she notices that the right one is gone and the left one is larger. She can clearly see that it's blue with a yellow flame now.  
"i've let you run around mostly unchecked before **papyrus** but don't let that fool you. i'm still the head of this household. i'm still the one who's in charge here." he pulls her skull closer until it's almost touching his one, she shakes as she tries to fight whatever he's doing to her.  
"i am the one who makes the rules and if i decide to change them for someone then that's what will happen. you had better remember that if you don't wanna have **a bad time.** " his eye flashes  
"am i understood **papyrus.** " he hisses lowly as he brings her skull a little closer, still not touching but she can feel the magic sparking of his bones.  
"ファックして。" _(Fuck you.)_  
"she says that she understands now let her go sans!" Rus says with a submissive lit to his voice, it makes her angrier but she swallows the words she wants to say as a plan forms in her mind. Fuck him and his rules, he thinks that he can do this to her? She's going to have fun shattering his fucking rules and shoving the shards into his face! He keeps her there for a full minute because he's an asshole then he leans away and pets the top of her skull.  
" **good girl** " he purrs then realizes her from his magic, she shoots away from him and finds Rus, Jupiter and Mars slumping a little like puppets with their strings cut. 

Rus snatches her up and holds her so tightly to him that she'd be worried about him cutting off her blood circulation if she was still human. Sans' eye lights go back to normal but he keeps watching her with this **look** that makes her magic craws until Candy throws herself into his arms.  
"God I love it when you take control _Sans_ " she purrs as she presses against him. He lets out a little growl then they both disappear. Edge and Papyrus leave the room immediately, Red watches her for a moment with the same **look** before he winks at her and disappears as well. She can feel the growl Rus is fighting.  
"BELLS... I AM SORRY THAT WE COULDN'T HELP YOU. CANDY HAS ORDERED THAT WE KEEP AWAY FROM YOU UNTIL YOU AGREE TO SOUL BOND WITH HER" Blue says apologetically though the expression on his skull is furious, it's then that she notices that Blue, Black and Stretch are the exact same distance from her. Jupiter looks sick and after Mars takes a moment to process he does too.  
"The human... did that?..." Mars snarls  
"yup. only reason i joined the soul bone was to keep her attention off my bro" Stretch admits making Blue whip towards him  
"PAPY!" He launches himself into Stretch's arms then bursts into tears, she hears him blubber something about it being his fault and him being a bad brother before Stretch teleports them away. She tries to get out of Rus' hold, Black can't get near her and she's not going to be the reason he can't be around his brother. Rus only clings tighter.  
"DO NOT WORRY BELLS, WE CAN MAKE A SCHEDULE UNTIL THIS IS ALL SORTED OUT. I WILL BE SLEEPING IN HIS ROOM WITH HIM AT NIGHT AND YOU CAN SPEND THE DAY WITH HIM. THAT WAY HE WILL BE CONSTANTLY PROTECTED. DO YOU AGREE?" She hesitantly nods.  
"GOOD, NOW IT IS A LOVELY MORNING AND WITH THE HARLOTS NEW RULE YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO BORROW CLOTHES. YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO BORROW MY CAR TO GO AND GET YOUR SELF SOME. PAPYRUS, DO YOU STILL HAVE MY CREDIT CARD?" Rus nods as she tries to protest, Black cuts her off.  
"DO NOT WORRY, I EXPECT EVERY PENNY BACK WHEN YOUR BOOK BECOMES A BEST SELLER. SOMETHING YOU SHOULD ALSO DO AT SOME POINT TODAY." He turns and leaves before she can get a word out. Rus huffs out a laugh.  
"looks like we have a long day ahead of us darlin'. we should get started before sans is done with the whore. some new clothes might even stifle the smell of your heat a little. i'll start the car and meet you out front" he says then teleports away before she can ask what he's going on about.

When she turns to Jupiter and Mars she sees sad looks on their skulls, Jupiter tries to cover it up with a smile but fails.  
"WELL LADY BELLS, HAVE FUN SHOPPING WITH OTHER SHARPER HOODIE WEARING ME." It's then she realizes that they think that she's going to leave them behind. She steps towards them and holds out her hands, when they don't move she wiggles her phalanges.  
"... you want us... to go?... but classic said.... won't you... get in trouble?" Mars says, she smiles up at them  
"彼をファック。すみません、木星。" _(Fuck him. Sorry Jupiter.)_ they both wait an extra few seconds to see if she'll change her mind then they each grab one of her hands. Jupiter is almost jumping in excitement as they sneak towards the front door.  
"I WILL FORGIVE YOU THIS ONCE LADY BELLS" He says as she pulls them out, both of them stop dead as they look at the sky in wonder.  
"...so.... much..." Mars says. She doesn't move until Rus is pulling up with a smirk.  
"now how'd i know you were gonna break the rules" he said with a laugh, she lets out a little chuckle and gently pulls the boys over. Jupiter takes the front seat for the leg room and she and Mars pile into the back.  
"now where are we goin' first?" she taps her teeth and Rus smiles  
"dentist it is" he says as he pulls away from the mansion.

It's a long drive due to them being located somewhere in the middle of the woods but that turns out to be a good thing because it gives Jupiter and Mars more time to look at everything, the looks of pure happiness **_fills her with kindness_**. The dentist is an adventure in it's self. The receptionist almost faints at the sight of Jupiter before collecting herself and calling out the doctor. As soon as he confirms that he's on his way up she's on the phone canceling all of the appointments they have for the rest of the day. The doctor takes one look at Jupiter then drags them all into the surgical room, he's extremely professional about it and they end up sitting in the room with Jupiter for around five hours as his teeth are filled, straitened, whitened and stuck in braces. Jupiter is very loopy by the ends due to the gas the doctor had him on and Mars cries when he sees him.

They get lunch next, an all you can eat sushi place because Jupiter needs soft foods until his teeth aren't as sensitive. Where she and Rus watch in amusement as Jupiter and Mars devourer all of the sushi. After that it's time to go shopping, Rus drags them all into the high end stores because Black would apparently be extremely insulted if they bought anything less on his card. She reluctantly got a few pairs of light grey jeans, some black tops, a couple [pretty green dresses](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AYO2ToFnOlkBQfZ9TbUn9kl1tW8F6Neucd63cHHwZRWFIGQMoqgZbyF_BHrA1JY-skJi9Dvp73Ag0iZCReMn3E4/) and a [green joke hoodie](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/713468765956912207/) that was super soft inside. Once they had all paid for their new clothes the boys had convinced her to change into one of her dresses, she choose the light green one with the thin straps then they all pilled back into the car and drove off to find a publishing agent. The first three turned them away at the door and the fourth one let them in but rejected her book without even looking at it. She was loosing hope but apparently fith times the charm. The publisher didn't look away from his computer as they walked in, nor did he when they sat down.

"Do you have a draft for me?" he asks distractedly as he reads whats on his screen. Rus gives her a look then sighs when she nods.  
"ya, got it right here" he says grumpily, the publisher holds out his hand expectantly and Rus scowls as she hands the manuscript over. The publisher finally takes his eyes off the screen and starts reading. She watches his face change the same way Rus' had a month ago with a smile. Suddenly he snaps the manuscript shut and looks strait at them, she gives him mental points for not flinching.  
"Who wrote this?" he asks, she raises her hand. He looks her in the eye lights and smiles.  
"My name is Eladio Cyrus and I would love nothing more than to publish your book" She feels her soul lighten as she smiles back, Rus leans forward with a shark like grin.  
"good. now, lets talk money."

The ride back is in extremely high spirits, her book has been signed! And she has gotten an appointment for Stretch to come down and see Eladio as well! Everything has gone so well that she had kind of forgotten that she was breaking two of Sans' rules (Jupiter and Mars not being allowed out as well as the fact that she was supposed to inform someone inside the house of her location). As soon as they step into the mansion the door slams shut behind them making both Jupiter and herself jump while Rus and Mars become extremely tense.

"so i think that you lied to me rus." Sans says casually from where he was leaning against the staircase railing, one eye light gone and the other a blue yellow flame while his smile looked more dangerous than before. She shifts so that she's in front of them all, drawing his gaze.  
"nice dress darlin'" his tone mimics Rus' in a mocking way, Rus lets out a low growl. Sans' eye light flickers to her pectoral girdle and his grin widens, Rus' growl grows.  
"what did our dear **_bells_** say to me before rus? because she cant have been agreeing. that would mean that she intentionally broke _**two**_ house rules right after promising that _she wouldn't_ " his says as he pushes himself off of the railing, he doesn't take his eye light off of her. She feels Rus freeze behind her.  
 **"... i'm waiting"** he snarls, each step closer to them is measured. Like a predator stalking his pray, it makes a primal part of her rise up and try to snarl, try to fight and show him exactly who the alpha is... she has no idea what is going on but he seems to. His eye light flares briefly and he lets out a low steady rumble, they both know that he's challenging her. ~~Though she doesn't know how she knows that.~~ She fights the voice telling her to lunge at him and holds her head up high.  
"私はあなたに行って、自分で性交するように言いました。" _(I told you to go and fuck yourself.)_ She can't keep the rumble out of her voice. He finally looks away from her so that he can look Rus in the eye lights.  
 **"translation!"** She feels the weight of the word as it passes her, he's half way to them now.  
"she said to go an fuck yourself" Rus says with a gasp, she can hear him fighting the words as they come out. Sans snaps his eye light back to her.  
"see, that's what i thought you said **papyrus** " He suddenly makes a jerking motion with his hands and she's being yanked towards him, she hears the boys yell as Sans grabs her and pulls her into a black void.

[Bells voice.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqWHebQ4AzE)

[Mars' voice.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw708zdRXuw)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also early because I'm bad at cliffhangers and I felt bad about how mad you guys were at Sans. The boy is just trying his best while his magic wants to fight and have sex.
> 
> Voting has ended and while it will be a while before you see how your choices have changed some of the story I promise that it will all make sense in the end.

They land on a messy bed in an equally messy room, she's pinned under him by both his skeleton and his magic. She snarls up at him and he snarls right back. His magic grows more heavy, pushing her harder against the bed. He shoves his skull into her cervical vertebrae and takes a deep inhale before he and his magic are gone. She shoots up only to find out that she's trapped on the bed by a large blue bone cage, she scoots back so she's pressed against the wall. Sans is pressed against the opposite wall with his phalanges digging into the plaster, light blue magical sweat drips down his skull and around his tightly clenched eye sockets.

"... sorry kid, just.... just give me a second ok?" he says in a strained voice, she lets him get a hold of himself since he looks seconds away from snapping. She needs a second as well, her head is getting a little fuzzy. A little voice in the back of her head is screaming at her to attack him and prove that she's more powerful.  
"... ok, you are probably very angry and confused about what just happened. i don't blame you. this whole thing would have gone a lot better if i had been given **a little fucking warning!** " he growls at the end and digs his phalanges deeper into the wall.  
"あなたが正しい。私は本当に混乱していて怒っています。" _(You're right. I am really confused and angry Sans but I'm willing to hear you out if you let me go.)_ He sighs and opens his eye sockets which doesn't do much since his eye lights are gone.  
"i still can't understand you kid." she huffs angrily  
“look, can you just control yourself for five minutes! i’m trying to get this sorted out without a fight and i don’t need you scenting the air.” He grows, she blinks in confusion. He sees this and freezes.  
“... you don’t know what i’m talking about do you... bells, how many heats have you had?” She wants to fight him, to show him that she’s stronger but she swallows it down and makes a zero with her hands. He looks shocked before a look of understanding crosses his face.  
“you don’t have a sans so no one has ever told you about heats, shit. listen kid, we have very little time so i’m going to give you the very short version. first off, the reason we suddenly want to fight is because you are entering a heat. you and i have very very similar power levels meaning that your magic can’t tell which one of us is in charge so it’s making you challenge me to find out. think about it, would you have ever actually **picked me up** before this week? ignore the little voice telling you to challenge me and really think about it.” She does, she runs through her interactions with him and realizes that he’s right. Her first reaction to him last month was understanding and today it was rebellion. He must see the understanding on her face.  
“don’t blame yourself for this morning ok, or what happened when you got back. it was a misunderstanding on my part. i had assumed that you knew what you were doing and that you were purposely not masking your scent as well as picking fights so i was trying to nip it in the bud before it ended up in a brawl. i’ll tell everyone that Candy was mistaken and that this is your first heat, they’ll understand.” He says softly, she still wants to attack him and by how deep his phalanges are in the wall he does too but he’s trying to keep a level head. The least she can do is try as well. He winces and pushes himself further into the wall.

“sorry kid, we’re running out of time. your heat has pushed me into a rut in response and if i don’t leave soon neither of us will want me too and i can’t do that to him. a heat lasts a week, you’ll spend it in here. i’ll be sleeping in the lab and shortcutting food in three times a day. once we are both level headed we’ll sit down for an actual conversation.” He then teleports away before she can formulate a reply.... well then.

She's still extreamily mad about Sans' behaviour and Candy in general... and the fact that she's in a literal cage but she’s more mad about the fact that she might not even be mad but instead looking for a fight.... she just hopes that the boys aren't panicking.

  
**Mars' POV**

The smaller version of him kidnapped little Bells right in front of him and he could do nothing. It had taken him, Pap, Black, Blue and Stretch to keep Rus from going on a rampage and trying to dust little him. The worst thing was that he could understand **why** little him had done it, why he had taken Bells. He understands because he would have done the same thing... if he's right about why little him had grabbed her that is. If he was then they would get confirmation soon... poor Rus would be heartbroken for a while though but he could tell that she liked him as well, she was just too...

"HELLO BLUE, BLACK, STRETCH, RUS, MARS AND JUPITER! SANS HAS CALLED AN EMERGENCY FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM. COULD YOU COME WITH ME?" the other Papyrus said, he nodded before the others had a chance to reply and got up. He was glad that he had been right.

The living room had been turned into a board meeting room, in the middle of the room was a large black marble table surrounded by throne like chairs of different shapes and sizes. Each one had a name artfully engraved into the back.

[Sans/Classic](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/560416747351753241/)  
[Sans/Blue](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/332281278759379285/)  
[Sans/Red](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/628322585500812432/)  
[Sans/Black](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/415316396884473856/)  
[Sans/Mars](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/851743348270245056/)  
[Papyrus/Creampuff](https://www.vectorstock.com/royalty-free-vector/luxurious-royal-red-throne-realistic-vector-18082179)  
[Papyrus/Stretch](https://www.dreamstime.com/realistic-detailed-d-luxurious-antiquarian-armchair-throne-closeup-view-vector-illustration-old-red-royal-chair-realistic-image109824880)  
[Papyrus/Edge](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/366902700894325600/)  
[Papyrus/Rus](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/297730225366001852/)  
[Papyrus/Bells](http://www.whitestarfurniture.com/index.php?route=product/product&product_id=233)  
[Papyrus/Jupiter](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/461267186839023701/)  
[Candy](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/538391330459019058/)

He blinks in shock when he sees that they have gotten chairs engraved for him and Pap so soon but quickly goes to them, little him (Classic the back of his chair said, he would have to remember that. Classic and Creampuff. ) had put him on Rus' right while Black was sat on Rus' left which was a smart move on his part. Soon every chair was filled but the one for Bells, her's had a sign hung over it that said '[Heat in Progress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/357543657923274970/)'. At the head of the table was Classic who was well into his rut by now if the sweating and the way he clenched the armrests on his chair.

"i called this meeting to talk about bells" Classic says cutting off the light casual conversation flowing around the table.  
"before we start i wanted to mention that this is bells **first** heat and she's never had a sans" Classic adds making the rest of the Sans' freeze  
"... so she didn't mean it..." Red says somewhat softly as he drums his phalanges on the marble  
"SO? I DO NOT SEE HOW THIS MATTERS. I WAS ABLE TO AT LEAST CONTROL MY SCENT BEFORE MY FIRST HEAT, SHE HAS BEEN LETTING HER SCENT RUN FREE THE WHOLE WEEK! THE ONLY REASON THAT CLASSIC IS THE ONLY ONE OF US IN A RUT IS BECAUSE SHE'S BEEN WRITING IN HER ROOM THE WHOLE TIME!" Edge growls. Candy snaps to attention, mars assumes its because Candy didn't realize that her lie about Bells seducing everyone held some truth. Even if that truth was unintentional and unknown.  
"THAT IS TRUE HOWEVER WE MUST TAKE IN THE FACT THAT WITHOUT A SANS OF HER OWN IT IS LIKELY THAT NO ONE HAS TAUGHT HER ABOUT HEATS, OR EVEN TOLD HER THAT HEATS EXIST. REMEMBER EDGE, RED TAUGHT YOU ABOUT HEATS BUT I AM QUITE SURE THAT NO ONE TOLD HIM AND LIKE ME HE HAD TO FIGURE IT OUT HIMSELF" Blue adds making Rus choke.  
"it's true boss, i thought that i was falling down the whole week." Red confirms with a nod of his head, Edge looks thoughtful at this.  
"so bells and i have been scent marking each other and she didn't even know?" Rus says sounding devastated. Classic nods  
"THIS ALSO MEANS THAT CANDY WAS WRONG ABOUT BELLS INTENTIONS SINCE BELLS HAD NO IDEA WHAT SHE WAS DOING" Creampuff says happily. Mars watches Candy open her mouth in protest but is cut off when everyone agrees.  
"i had a suspicion about it which is why i shortcuted her away. she will be spending her heat in my room and i'll be spending it in the lab" Classic says with a tone of finality, everyone nods even a dejected Rus.  
"ok, when the heat is over i'll be having a long chat with her to gauge exactly what she does and doesn't know. Mars, would you be willing to sit in since you can speak her font?" Mars nods  
"i will.... be there. i.... would like.... bells to.... know that we.... are.... ok." Classic nods back.  
"thank you. that is all i needed to talk to you guys about. is there any other things anyone would like to discuss while we are all here?" Candy shoots up.  
"What about Bells punishment for breaking two rules?" She then sits back down with a slightly smug look.  
"bells isn't in trouble for breaking rules because she didn't break any." Classic says casually though anyone looking at him can tell that he's struggling to keep himself from shortcutting away.  
"WHAT! But she took the fr... she took Mars and Jupiter out when you said that they couldn't leave and she didn't tell anyone where she was!" Candy shouts.

Mars contemplates killing her. More than that actually, he plans the whole thing out step by step. By the time Classic pinches his nasal bones Mars has a legitimate escape plan for himself Papyrus and Bells as well as a way for Rus to contact them if his brother ever gets over the soul sickness.  
" **私は...計画を立てています...夕食...だけでなく....いくつかの道...旅行のスナック。どう思いますか？私は...確かに小さな鐘...いくつかを愛するだろう...女性の指。** " _(i have a... plan for... dinner... as well as.... some road... trip snacks. what... do you... think? i'm... sure little bells... would love some... lady's fingers.)_ Mars says quietly. Papyrus huffs but his teeth quirk a little.  
" ~~ **本当に兄弟？まず第一に私は鐘が女性の指をまったく楽しむことを疑いますそして次に、私たちはどこに行くでしょうか？**~~ " _(REALLY BROTHER? FIRST OF ALL I DOUBT THAT BELLS WILL ENJOY LADY'S FNGERS AT ALL AND SECONDLY, WHERE WOULD WE EVEN GO?)_ Papyrus adds.  
"is there something you two would like to share?" Classic says suddenly, cutting off Mars before he could explain why his plan would work.  
"NO OTHER BROTHER"  
"....no...."  
"well ok then, back to the matter at hand so i can finally get some alone time." Classic sounds cheery but his eye lights gone and the fabric on his chairs armrests have been shredded.  
"first the easy explanation, bells didn't break the second rule because she told black that she was going out and rus kept black informed whenever they changed location. black, can you confirm this so everyone knows it to be true?"  
"YES, I OFFERED THEM THE USE OF MY CAR AND RUS GAVE ME UPDATES WHEN THEY WERE CHANGING LOCATIONS."  
"good. the reason that bells didn't break the rules when she took mars and jupiter out is because she was right. we have a set of rules and they don't change unless the whole family votes on them. the reason i set those false rules was to channel some of bells pre heat rebellion." Candy looks confused so Classic sighs and explains further.

"before bells turned up i was the most powerful monster in the mansion. everyone could feel it so no one challenged it. bells however holds just as much magic as i do meaning that if she wanted to we would have to have a fight to see which one of us would lead the household, she choose not to do that so everything stayed the same. it's different during heats, our more... base instincts come into play so the closer she got the more irritated she felt that we hadn't settled who was in charge even if she didn't know it. i knew that it would come to a head at some point so i created a rule that she could break by doing something she was going to do anyway instead of letting her break one of the main rules and accidentally hurting someone or getting hurt herself. she's a healer and that would have upset her a lot when she had a clear head... i did not expect her to trigger my rut but i should have expected it, our magic pools match meaning that any offspring we have would be extremely strong." Classic tails off for a second before he snaps out of it.  
"i wouldn't do that to rus though." Rus has a tight look on his face but he nods his thanks to Classic.  
"OK, fine but that brings us to the fact that Bells is going through her first heat. should i go up there and spend it with her? Show her the ropes and such. We're both female so she can't get me pregnant and I can't get her pregnant so it's for the best right?" Candy says happily not noticing that everyones eye lights have gone out.  
"CANDY!!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!!!!" Creampuff cries out in horror getting her attention  
"What? I don't know why you're upset Papyrus?" she asks confused.  
"first heats happen two months after a monster stops wearin'.... stripes..." Red starts to explain the stops with a look of horror on his skull.  
"holy fuck! bells was by herself while dealin' with the brat **while she was in stripes!** rus! didn't you say she got _**beheaded?**_ " Rus freezes and everyone else looks like they're going to be sick.

Classic lets out a vicious snarl and shortcuts away, the sound of smashing below them confirms his location.  
"IT WOULD SEEM THAT THIS MEETING IS OVER. BLACK, BLUE, PAPYRUS, JUPITER. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH ME TO CHECK THE TRAPS IN THE FORIST?" Edge asks with a deadly hiss to his tone. They all nod and stomp out. Candy growls at being ignored and storms out of the mansion with a shout for them not to wait up. Rus looks like he's planning to go upstairs and sit outside Classics door but Red hooks one of his arms around Rus' ribs and drags him towards what Mars assumes is the garage which leaves him and Stretch. He walks over to Stretch and holds out the publishers card, Stretch takes it wearily.  
"what's this?"  
"while we.... were out.... bells visited.... a publisher for.... her book. he..... really liked it..... and decided.... to be her.... publisher. she told..... him about.... your book and..... he wants to.... read it.... tomorrow. he said..... that if..... it was as.... good as she..... said, that..... he would be.... happy to be.... your publisher.... too." Stretch clutches the card to his chest and scrubs a stray tear from the corner of his eye socket.  
"i... thank you. i won't let her down" Mars nods  
"take....rus. he.... needs to be.... detracted.... this week." Stretch nods and shortcuts away.

Mars closes his eye sockets and sighs before he moves towards the kitchen. Bells is going to need a lot of food this week and Mars refuses to let her go hungry.

[Jupiter's voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mu1hYDrJNuM)


	6. Chapter 6

The week is awful, so fucking awful. She's both too hot and too cold at the same time and the smell. Oh the fucking smell! Everything smells like Sans and it makes her **sooooo** Angry. And yes, the capital letter is necessary. He's everywhere and he's not the one she wants! If anything, this whole thing has forced her to realize how **much** she wants Rus. Rus who makes her smile and laugh. Rus who takes the time to understand her and spends hours in the same room as her just because. Rus who is her best friend.... Rus who she's seen looking at Stretch like he's hung the moon and stars. What makes it worse is that Stretch clearly loves Rus just as much but can't do anything about it because he's **bound** to Candy fucking Luvenia. God, she's never hated a woman more. Hell, she's never hated anyone before her. 

So she may owe Sans some gold for the destroyed pillows.... and blankets.... and most likely a new bed altogether since she's smashed the framework and shredded the mattress. It's made worse when Sans pops in with Mars and he just looks understanding.

"おい！わざとルールを破って、とんでもない雌犬になった後、私はちょうどあなたのベッドを破壊しました。あなたは怒ることができます。" ( _Come on dude! I just destroyed your bed after purposefully breaking rules and being a snappy bitch. You can be mad.)_ Sans tilts his head while Mars huffs out a laugh  
"she says that... you're allowed to be... mad..." Sans just smiles, neither of them are looking directly at her she realizes.  
"no bones about it kid, i got you a new dress to replace your old one.... candy picked it out, as the only other female in the house we thought that it was best that she do it and she really wanted to help somehow. i'm going to shortcut you to the bathroom then i'll wait for you in the living room with everyone else OK? It was originally going to be just me and Mars but everyone else wanted to see you so..." She nods but they don't see, she rolls her eye lights  
"はい" _(yes)_  
"... she said.... yes" Sans nods his skull and holds out his phalanges to her, the blue bone cage disappears a second later. Slowly, she stands and stretches then heads over. She puts her phalanges in his and suddenly she's being yanked though the void again, they both drop back out in the bathroom. He holds the dress box in her direction while looking at the wall, she takes it and he pops away. The box is bright pink and wrapped up in an even brighter bow, she's tempted to look now and get it over with but the shower is calling her soul.

The shower in all of it's wonderful glory in completely ruined by the [dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/357543657923322289). She hates it just as much as she hates Candy and it is clear that no one bothered to check what she bought.... but she has nothing else and she doesn't know where the clothes she bought are.... Fuck it, if Candy wants to dress her up like a doll then fine but she is going to get her revenge. She walks into the living room with a scowl on her skull, Sans see her and freezes.

"あなたがそれを私に与える前にこれを見たならば、あなたを救うものは何もない。" _(If you saw this before you gave it to me nothing will save you.)_ She hisses as she sits int the seat with her name engraved on it. Candy watches with a pleased look as she yanks her chair out and sits, the dresses skirt fluffs over the armrests. She places both her gloved hands on the marble table and curls them into fists.  
"holy fuckin shit classic! what the fuck did ya do to 'er?" Red gasps out after opening and closing his jaw a few times, she fixes her eye lights on Candy and stays there. Glaring at the reason for her torment.  
"i... i had no idea that was in the box bells i swear" Sans stammer with bright blue magical sweat streaming down his skull.  
"... 大丈夫ではありませんが、 **私はあなたを責めません** 。私は彼女のせいです。これで問題を解決できますか？" _(It's not ok but I don't blame you. **I blame her**. Can we just get this over with?)_  
"BELLS HAS SAID THAT SHE DOESN'T BLAME YOU CLASSIC. SHE HAS ALSO SAID THAT SHE WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE SO THAT SHE CAN GET CHANGED FASTER." Jupiter says, snapping everyone back to the matter at had.  
"right, ok kid. we aren't asking you these questions for any other reason than learning how much we need to teach you. i promise" Sans says, she sits straiter and nods.

"we'll go around clockwise. i'll go first because i'm on your left. how much do you know about heats and ruts?" Sans asks.  
"何もない。" _(Nothing)_ Mars echos her.  
"WERE YOU A SENTRY?" Papyrus asks next.  
"番号。" _(No)_ Mars echos her.  
"have ya meet undyne yet?" Red asks  
"番号。" _(No)_ Mars echos her.  
"DID YOU MOVE TO SNOWDIN OR DID YOU STAY IN HOTLAND?" Edge asks.  
"どこにあるのかわかりません。" _(I don't know where those places are.)_ Mars opens his mouth to echo her but then he snaps his skull towards her, Jupiter and Rus have the same reaction.  
" ~~ **あなたは彼らがどこにいるか分からないのですか？**~~ " _(YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?)_ Jupiter asks in shock. She shakes her head.  
" **鐘、あなたは...知っています...地下...は何ですか？** " _(bells, do you... know... what the... underground is?)_ Mars asks, she shakes her head. Mars' eye light goes out as Rus chokes.  
"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN BELLS FONT?" Edge growls, Rus ignores him and leans towards her.  
"bells, what is your earliest memory?" he asks as he grips her phalanges in his own. Several memories of when she was human flash behind her eye lights, she opens her mouth to tell him about the time a frog jumped on her when she was three.  
"私は大きな窓と巨大な黄金の柱のある黄金の廊下にいます。外はきれいな日だ。鳥が歌っていて、花が咲いています...そして子供が私の頸椎でナイフを振ります。" _(I'm in a golden hallway with massive windows and huge golden pillars. It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... and a child swings a knife at my cervical vertebrae.)_ Rus stiffens and almost crushes her phalanges. Why did she say that? She didn't mean to, why had she...  
"what did she say?" Sans asks  
"HER EARLIEST MEMORY IS BEING BEHEADED IN THE LAST CORRIDOR" Jupiter says stiffly, everyone else freezes.  
"shit kid" Red whispers  
"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU REMEMBER? ANYTHING AT ALL?" Black asks her, She assumes that she's unable to talk about her human memories ~~which she **will** figure out~~ so she tells them about knowing her phone password, about knowing the feeling of being poisoned and the brief memory of someone smaller than her helping her reattach her arm. Sans looks thoughtful for a moment then he looks at Blue and Stretch.  
"blue, can you put on your battle body?" Blue nods and Stretch pops them away, they sit in silence until Stretch pops them back in.

One look a Blue has her freezing, she sees an echo of a memory standing next to him. Everything matches except the eye lights, the memories eye lights are bright yellow stars. _Only at home though_ a voice whispers that sounds so much like Blue that it hurt, _if they think you are one thing then they will never expect you to be the other_ it whispers again as ghost hands wrap her in orange. She blinks and the memory is gone.  
"...私はサンズを持っています..." _(...I have a Sans...)_


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting end soon after that as she’s too shocked to answer anymore questions, not when her mind is crowded with her own. Why did she need to hide? Who were their enemies? Why hadn’t her Sans come with her? She’s jerked to the present by a hand on her pectoral girdle, it’s Rus. He looks worried and upset.  
"どうしましたか？" _(What’s wrong?)_ his phalanges tighten slightly.  
“its not important.” She raises the top of her socket.  
“I don’t want to talk about it here. come on, i’ll show you where I put your shopping.” She sighs but goes with him. He leads her to his room where he’s apparently hidden her shopping under a pile of dirty clothes in his closet, he turns so that she can get changed. Once she’s her hoodie and skinny jeans she taps his pectoral girdle, he turns and smiles at her but its weak at best.  
"ルース？" _(Rus?)_ he sighs.  
"ok fine. do you know what scent marking is?" She shakes her head making him sigh again.  
"scent marking is what one does when they want to start dating. they do this by trying to mingle their scent with the one they want, if the feelings are mutual then a scent mark will occur warning other monsters to stay away.... one way to do this is to cuddle, another is to nuzzle someone's neck or cervical vertebrae..." he trails off, she's confused. Those were ways to ask someone out? But she's done that a lot with... Rus and Stretch... Fuck. Her eye sockets go wide, he must see her panic because he raises both of his hands.  
"calm down bells, i wouldn't be bringing it up if i didn't accept in the first place" his eye sockets widen and a panicked look crosses his skull.  
"i mean... umm... damnit! i knew i shouldn't have brought it up. can we just forget i said anything?" he asks hopefully, she would let him off but she feels like this might be her only chance.  
"あなた...あなたは受け入れましたか？しかし、ストレッチはどうですか？あなたの見方がわかります。" _(You... you accepted? But what about Stretch? I see the way you look at him.)_ Rus looks shocked then a little upset, she feels bad for asking.  
"heh, your right about stretch. we were dating before candy turned up. you know why he soul bonded to candy but when i wouldn't she made him break up with me... i still love him, a lot but... i also love you and so does stretch. when you started scenting us both we were both hopeful, when you continued scenting me when stretch denied the scent mark we thought that things were looking up but... you didn't know" He slumps a little. Now she feels **really** bad.  
"you had no idea and now i feel like an idiot." she can't let this go on she she climbs into his lap and hugs him, making sure to nuzzle his cervical vertebrae. He freezes then pulls her closer, his bones start to rattle as he returns her nuzzle and her cervical vertebrae starts to feel wet... he's crying. She hugs him harder until the shaking stops and he falls backwards on his bed, she blinks and looks at him. He's fallen asleep, it's so cute.

She seems to fall asleep as well because she's woken suddenly by Candy screaming bloody murder... again. Rus also snaps awake, yanking her through the void and into the living room. There is a new Sans covered in dust pinned to the wall, next to him is an exasperated looking new Papyrus who seems to be just a skull and a pair for gloved hands.  
 _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT BROTHER BUT DO YOU LISTEN? NO! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALIVE YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING HUH?"_ New Sans sends new Papyrus an annoyed look but doesn't say anything.  
"you wanna tell me where you got all that LV buddy" Sans asks with a snarl, new Sans looks at him and smirks.  
"Wouldn't you like to know brat" new Sans then ignores him and surveys everyone, as soon as his eye lights meet her's she feels like she's been struck by lightning. She knows the look in his eyes intimately, she's seen it in the mirror enough times back at home... In the time the memory has surfaced new Sans has broken Sans' magical hold, pulled her out of Rus' arms, pinned her to the wall and created a blue bone wall to stop the others from reaching them. New Papyrus looks interested but resigned.  
 _"MUST YOU DO THIS BROTHER?"_ He sighs, bored.  
"Yes" he hisses before turning his attention to her, she can feel the power rolling off of him but... she not scared, she knows that she should be but it just reminds her of home.  
"Hello kid, you can fool these weaklings but you can't fool me." he says with a manic grin. He summons a translucent blue knife that makes everyone else panic but she's still calm.  
"I can feel the echos kid, **_I know what you did_** " he rumbles as he traces the knife along her bones. She tilts her skull to the side, there is a little river of magic connecting him to New Papyrus. It flows into him but it can easily flow the other way, all it needs is a bone to build from.  
"Where's your big brother kid?" she ignores his question and summons a green bone, he tenses but doesn't move. She feels a echo of smugness at another monster falling for her trap then stabs it into new Papyrus, as soon as it touches him she reverses the flow. New Sans drops her with a shout of pain that is echoed by new Papyrus, she slumps to the floor as her magic buckles. New Papyrus is sucked into the green bone as it starts growing and expanding, she sees the moment new Sans realizes what she's done and suddenly he's not fighting the magical flow which eases up on her. In fact he knocks down the dam and lets his magic, LV, HP and EXP crash into the green bone. Speeding up the process, She forces herself to stay awake until she feels that it's done then she yanks the extra green bone out of the green skeleton. She passes out as the green skeleton turns white and it's eye sockets snap open.

**Sans POV**

Somethings wrong, somethings missing. He looks around confused, dust to the left, dust to the right. Everything looks the same as it does so what's wrong, he turns to ask his beloved Papy ~~it was her turn to die this run. At least she wasn't in stripes anymore.~~ But... but she wasn't there... OH! That's what was wrong! The poison must not have taken affect yet, maybe she needed some help dusting? He happily skips towards their home humming his baby sisters favorite lullaby. He's so proud of her, she had been nothing more that a baby bones when the eyeless demon had taken over the once cheerful red eyed child but she had grown to be a force to be reckoned with. He was especially proud of her ability to steal HP from her opponents, using everyone's natural habit of going for green attacks to plant leaches. The eyeless demon _**still**_ hadn't figured it out! It made him laugh every time he flouted around Papy.

"PAPY! I'M HOME! ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE DUSTING? DO YOU NEED HELP?" He says with a bright laugh as he hops up the stairs and opens her door... she's not there... why isn't she there!?!? He panics, she just got out of stripes! Yesterday! She can't... WHERE IS SHE!!!!

He scowls every inch of the underground, slaughtering anyone who pops up. Every second she's not by his side makes him angrier. He ends up in the Queens castle more pissed than he's ever been before, across from him stands the eyeless demon ~~he's always found it hilarious that even though the demon had taken over it still couldn't use Chara's eyes and tongue.~~

"Ψάχνετε κάποιον?" _(Looking for someone?)_ It signs cheerfully making him want to growl. Instead he smiles brightly, he's done hiding.  
"I am actually. You wouldn't happen to know where my **baby** sister is would you?" It laughs silently  
"Δέχομαι. Λοιπόν, το έκανα. Ήταν τόσο πολύ από τότε που την αποκεφαλίζω που σχεδόν ξέχασα πώς ήταν." _(I do. Well, I did. It's been so long since I've beheaded her that I almost forgot what it felt like.)_ It laughs some more but he ignore it. She was beheaded? Oh thank the angel! She was fine, he'd continue his search after he got rid of the demon. He's very glad that the demon seems to have forgotten that merely **_beheading_** his baby sister never works.  
"OH! That is good, I was worried for a moment. I love Papy very much you see, and she loves me just as much. Did you know that she nicknamed me Lucky?" He can see that he's gained the demon's interest, he's never told them this after all and they are just **so curious**. It shakes its head, he smiles brighter.  
"It was **just** before you came, when we were both in stripes. She called me Lucky because, well..." He lets his eye lights form for the first time outside of his home since the demon turned up. Big, bright, golden stars. The demon is mesmerized which is good because that means it doesn't have time to dodge. Sans lifts the translucent golden shotgun up and blows the demons head off.  
"I'm such a lucky shot" He finishes saying as the body hits the floor. 

His eye sockets in the Queen's thrown room and opens them again in his bedroom, he can hear the hustle and bustle of the residence of Snowdin going about their day. He smirks, the demon had been so shocked that they had done a hard reset! He jumps out of bed and runs to Papy's room to tell her, she'll appreciate not having to hide in orange just as much as he's loving not hiding behind blue. He skids to a stop then darts back to his room to change, she'll believe him more if he's actually wearing yellow. He finds the first battle body she had made him in the back of his closet, he runs his phalanges over the gold detailing with a smile before he puts it on. Then he's back at her door, his bones rattling in exitment as he knocks.

"Papy! Get up you lazybones! I have great news!"...She doesn't answer, he knocks again. Louder this time.  
"Come on Papy, the demon reset so we have a few days to relax before you have to dust me. I really think you'll like my suprise!"...She still doesn't answer, he knocks harder.Worry starting to creep into his soul.  
"This isn't funny Papyrus! Plaese come out! I promise that we won't have to do this for much longer!"....She **still** doesn't answer, he's starting to panic.  
"PAPYRUS! I'm coming in!"....No response, he rips the door off of it's hinges.... the room is empty. Its empty its empty its emptyitsemptyitsemptyitsemptyitsempty **itsemptyITSEMPTY!** Panic grips his soul, no, she can't be gone. She can't, they promised. **THEY PROMISED EACH OTHER!!!!! Nononononononononnoonoo!!!!** His panic is cut short by a noise in the basement, why is there a noise in the basement? Didn't he block it off after what happened with their father. Suddenly a memory comes to him of Papy smiling up at him with a bright smile.  
 _"I think I found a way out Lucky! I'm not sure yet but I think I can get us away from the demon for good!"_ No.... NO! Sans runs down to the basement and finds the basement door open. No no no no! He runs into the room with dread clutching his soul, Papyrus isn't there but he no longer expects her to be. In the middle of the once empty room is the machine their father used to work on, the one that ripped him from existence, the one that shut off as soon as it did but is now on. Sans closes his eye socket in pain before opening them and slamming the basement door behind him, looks like he's going on a trip. 


	8. Chapter 8

The blackness of the void is familiar in ways she never thought possible. It feels safe to be here, the faint movement that she sees makes her feel protected not wary. In fact, since she has some sort of movement here, she decided to go towards the ripples of magic. She is greeted by large floating animal skulls who all whimper and whine at her like a group of puppies, she lifts her hand up to pet them and is shocked by the fact that her whole arm is covered in flesh. She has very little time to think about it though since the skulls come flying at her with happy yaps.

"cute, aren't they"

A voice speaks up from behind her, she turns as much as she can and sees herself. Well, her skeletal self that is. Some of the skull puppies break away from her and go over to the skeleton who smiles softly at them as she pets them a little.

"name's papyrus but you already knew that didn't you"

She nods at the teen floating in front of her who sighs and shrinks a little.

"It's nice to finally meet you Papyrus."

She says with a bright smile then introduces herself making Papyrus snort bitterly.

"ya, i know. the guards call me it enough for it to sink in."

"Guards?"

She asks making Papyrus flinch and curl in on herself, that's not good.

"... i may have freaked out a little when i was suddenly surrounded by humans and gone on a killing spree but it wasn't my fault! the only human i've ever known spent my whole life killing me and lucky in painful ways and..." 

The poor dear is in tears so she goes over and hugs her, Papyrus flinches hard then melts into the hug with loud wailing sobs. They both float there for what feels like hours as she pets the Papyrus' spine. After the sobs subside she comes to a decision, this poor girl didn't deserve anything that happened.

"You can have your body back."

She whispers into Papyrus' skull making the teens skull snap up to look at her in shock. Papyrus opens and closes her jaw a few times before she settles on something.

"you can't go back to your body, you've bonded to mine. if i take my body back you'll be stuck here."

"It's not so bad here, the skull puppies are super cute."

"that's not the point! this is my fault and i'm not killing you just because my life sucks...why don't we share?"

She blinks at Papyrus in confusion who slowly starts getting exited.

"it'll be great! i won't be in the white padded cage the humans put me in and you'll have someone to teach you magic!"

She blinks away the panic that crawls around her chest at the knowledge of where her human body ended up then opens her mouth to say something about not wanting to keep Papyrus locked in someone else's body but she's interrupted by a sudden jerking in her chest. She grabs Papyrus on reflex before both of them are yanked out of the void.

She jerks awake and finds herself in Rus' tight hold, his eye lights snap to her at her movement and she sees the way his pectoral girdle sags and feels slightly bad for scaring him again.

"i told you to stop doing that bells, i'm going to get so worried about you i'm going to dust one of these days."

He says making her sigh and cuddle closer to him.

'you have a boyfriend? how the hell did you convince lucky not to dust him?'

She stills at the sound of Papyrus' voice in the back of her skull. Rus cuddles her a little harder and makes a questioning noise, she snuggles deeper into his hold to settle him then focuses back on the invading voice.

'You're in my skull, how?'

'sharing! i told you already. you're the one who grabbed me when you're soul was returning but that's in the past now. what i want to know is how you convinced lucky not to kill lover boy.'

'Lucky?'

Her question to her tag along is met with silence, she wonders if she somehow said something wrong. She's proven correct when she's suddenly drowning in Papyrus' panic.

'lucky's not here! oh god, oh fuck! we are sooooo dead **fuck!** '


	9. The misadventures of Lucky part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am using ALL OF THE QUOTES.
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
> NikoS900  
> milialian
> 
> For letting me use them. Lucky loves how you see him :P

He's not mad, he's not.... okay, so the underground is currently a barren wasteland but that's not HIS fault. It's this stupid machine that CAN'T STAY ON FOR MORE THAT **FIVE MINUTES!!!!** How the fuck is he meant to find his poor lost, probably terrified, baby sister if this stupid fucking thing won't say on long enough to accept the codes he's inputting? He's not. It's almost like she didn't want him following her but that can't be right...RIGHT?! No, she said that she found **them** a way out. She must have done this so the demon wouldn't be able to follow them. He's filled with pride at his baby sisters tactical thinking until the machine shuts off again. He doesn't notice the little flicker of _Accepted_ in his anger.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"MOTHER FUCAAAAAA" He hits the floor of this new basement hard and lets out a laugh, he did it! He's not in his underground anymore. He practically runs out of the room in excitement and is met with a monster that looks just like him but with extremely crooked teeth. " HI! ONE OF US IS LUCKY, WANNA BET WHO?" ***BAM*** "NOT YOU! Mwehehehe!" He steps over the new pile of dust and goes exploring.

She's not here which is upsetting but he has fun. If anything he's doing these guys a favor with how little magic they have, they should have really ate something before going out. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all. The machine here keeps shutting off as well but that's due to lack of power not sabotage, still highly upsetting but the bursts last longer so he's more prepared when he hits this basement floor. 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everything in this world is quiet and covered in dust, it makes his soul sing because the only one he's known who can cause this much carnage is his baby sister. He skips through the piles of dust with glee until he feels it, he's quick to short cut to the source of the power only to deflate "YOU'RE NOT MY PAPY!" The imposter in the dusty orange hoodie spins but he's too slow. Lucky grabs him by the cervical vertebrae and Yeets him into a building across the road then short cuts over and levels his glowing shot gun to the imposters face and fires. 

He leaves the dust pile and heads dejectedly back to the Machine.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This world is strange he will admit, the him of this world wears hoodies and slippers which is upsetting because that means he's just as lazy as his sister. It might be the reason that everyone has this weird flower's vines inside of them. "Howdy fella, the names Flowey. Flowey the flower. You look a little lost since, you know, **_you're not connected!_** Anything little old me can do to help?" 

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SEEN A CUTEST SISTER EVER, ABOUT THIS TALL." He makes a vague gesture with his glowing shot gun "AND ABSOLUTELY THE MOST PRECIOUS SISTER EVER? NO....? ...... DAMN IT." ***BAM*** The flower explodes and with pained expressions all of the monsters connected to it turn to dust "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO FIND A SISTER AROUND HERE?!?"

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He goes through a few world that don't even have a Sans or Papyrus which is **super** disappointing. Two where everyone likes wearing various shades of black where he has a **lot** of fun, one where the monsters don't seem to want to eat breakfast, one thats empty and one that looks exactly like his after a reset. The last one scares him because he thinks that he's gone in a big circle, he's extra violent here and breathes a sigh of relief when he ends up somewhere new the next time until he sees them that is.

They're humans... the whole underground is filled with humans. Is he in a nightmare? Surrounded by humans, no baby sister. This must be a nightmare but he's good at adapting, plus, he's got a shit ton of LV now so they can't touch him. "Have you seen a skeleton, calls herself papyrus, sweetest thing? Uuuuuuugh. You're useless!" He snarls at the human version of him ***BAM***. He gets splattered with the weird human juice for his trouble. "..... ew. Humans are always so messy."

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And now he's in outer space. His baby sister must be here, she's always loved space and everything to do with them. He believes this up until he sees the lazy version of him again, he gets so mad he shoots him in the gut not the head. ***BAM*** He can't help laughing the the monsters shocked face. "Mwehe! GOLLY GOSH. YOU REALLY AREN'T LUCKY ARE YOU? IT TAKES SO LONG FOR A GUT SHOT TO KILL SOMEONE SOMETIMES..... WELP! I GOTTA GO! GOT A SISTER TO FIND!"

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He has a tail and acts like a puppy, other him that is. This is a mercy kill if anything. "AW! I THANK MY LUCKY STARS EVERY DAY THAT I HAVE MY SISTER! YOU CAN COUNT THEM IN MY SOCKETS! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS BY CHANCE? NO?" ***BAM*** "GUESS I GOTTA FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO COUNT MY LUCKY STARS!"

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The fact that he's underwater is fun, there are so many tiny water monsters swimming around. Some even swim **through** him! He can't wait to tell Papy! He's confronted by lazy him dressed like a human pirate, he's been seeing a lot of lazy him lately. He should check the codes he's putting into the machine. He doesn't even ask if they've seen his baby sister since he knows she hates being submerged in water (a trauma from when their father accidentally knocked her off of the boat and into the river. Bones sink fast, who know?) ***BANG*** The monster falls and he sees the old bullet wound on the back of it's head. "THAT'S SOME POETIC JUSTICE.'

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ooooo! Everyone likes to dance here. What fun! He decides to get on board and sing a little, it's been a few universes since he had some fun. "WE ARE~ WE ARE~ NOT YOUR ORDINARY FAMI~ MILY~. BUT WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT. WE ARE~ WE ARE~. _CLOSE AS CLOSE CAN BEEEEE~_ " ***BAM*** Down goes the dancing robot, everyone starts running and screaming, music to his nonexistent ears ".....PAAAAPY COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU!"

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ewww. everyone here is all melted into each other. So gross. "HEY I ONCE HEARD THIS ON A HUMAN TAPE THAT FELL DOWN! WHAM," ***BAM*** "THANK YOU MA'AM! Mwehehehehe!" Gross and impossible to kill. Oh dear.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He doesn't even check where he is this time, it's all the same at the core anyway. Why bother. "HELLOOO~ DIRTY SISTER STEALERS~! WHO'S FEELING LUCKY?!?" He yells as he cocks his glowing shot gun, then he looks in front of him and blanches. Oh My God! He's just walked into an orgy! He spins on his heels and dives for the machine. EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yay! Another dancing universe, and this one has knifes! "DON'T YOU WISH YOUR PAPY WAS SWEET LIKE MINE?" ***BANG***

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And now he's in a castle, things are getting a little strange but he can't give up. He has to find her and if that means he has to run through ALL of the multiverse then so be it. He kicks down the castle doors and storms into the main hall.... Oh... "OH! HI MANY OTHER SKELETONS! YOU SEEN A SISTER AROUND HERE? I HAPPEN TO BE MISSING ONE! ............. **Look tell me what I fucking want to know and we can get along just fine without you eating lead.** IT'S MY FAVORITE INGREDIENT TO USE, HONESTLY!" The other monsters look towards him but don't seem surprised to see him, it puts him on edge. 

The black goopy on sitting on the throne smirks at him and leans forward. " **Hello little Lucky. We've been waiting for you. I can tell you exactly where your sister and niece are, I can even take you to them but I need a favor first. What do you say?** "

He barely hears the rest of what the monster said, his mind replaying one part over and over again in his skull 'sister and niece' ' **SISTER AND NIECE!** ' He looks up at the group of monsters in front of him and snarls " _ **W H A T?!**_ "


	10. Chapter 10

She loses time due to the panic, who every Lucky is Voice Papyrus is terrified. She's also filled with anger, worry and pain but the fear stood out most. This isn't good at all! And the yelling isn't helping! Why is everyone yelling! It's not until she's wrapped in the familiar expositor of excessive L.V that she calms. Once she's herself again a new panic sets into her bones, where did the L.V come from? Did she kill someone?! Her eye sockets snap open and a sigh of relief escapes her teeth at the sight of the no-longer ghost Papyrus, his cat-like slitted eye lights expand a tad as his teeth tug upwards.

"WELCOME BACK, YOU GAVE US ALL A SCARE THERE." He says as he helps her sit up. At the sound of his voice the room is swarmed by the others, new Sans is the first to approach her.

"hey kid, easy." He says gently, she doesn't understand why she has so much L.V if everyone is here. "do ya know where ya went?" She blinks up at him in confusion, she'd speak but she feels like she's hot and cold at the same time. It comes in waves. "When ya passed out after helpin' me and my bro. do you know where ya went? do ya know why ya have so much L.V?"

It takes a minute to ignore the new feeling and force out an answer. "無効。 私は空虚でした。" _(Void. I was in the void.)_ Her hand instinctively goes to her ribs as she says this but she doesn't know why. 

He looks her over when Jupiter relays her answer. His eyes narrow in concentration until he leans back and blinks in shock, his eye lights snap to the placement of her hand then roam over the rest of her in quick secession. "little me, come check her for me." 

Sans glares at him but comes over. "hey bells, do you mind if i check you?" She turns her questioning look to him and she sees the moment he figures out that she doesn't understand him. "it's like a quick examination of your soul, very few monsters can do it. it won't hurt i promise." She nods because she wants to know what's going on just as much as everyone else. 

If she wasn't paying attention she would have missed the faint flicker of yellow that lit up his eye lights, it was interesting to see this side of his magic as she'd only encountered his blue magic before. Suddenly he goes pale as he stumbles back from her, what? What did he see? Does he know you're a human? Did he find out about Voice Papyrus?

"you're... you're..." He stutters out, she's what?!

"she's pregnant isn't she." New Sans asks.

'you're maybe a little pregnant.' Voice Papyrus admits at the same time.

'... I'm what?' She asks Voice Papyrus while everyone around her descends into madness.

'you're, ummm, pregnant... but it's just me so don't worry!' Voice Papyrus says in a rush.

'I'm pregnant with... you?'

'yeah! i was willing to do the whole sharing thing but apparently a body is only allowed one soul so i had to improvise and you already had someone else's magic in you so i just.... used that...'

'Wait, what? who's magic did you use?!' She asks in panic, Voice Papyrus isn't the one who answers.

"i think i might be the father." New Sans admits as he rubs the back of his skull though he looks delighted, all eye lights (and eyes in Candy's case, why is she even here?) snap towards him.

" _ **what?!**_ " Rus snarls, well fuck.


End file.
